


Never Saw It Coming

by PhoebeMiller



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMiller/pseuds/PhoebeMiller
Summary: Sometimes, it's the ones you least expect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my latest endeavor. This ride is a wild one, and I make no apologies for what I'm about to do. Buckle up...

 

"Gracie!" Charlie yelled at the top of his lungs, drawing out the last two vowels of his sister's name. "Someone's here! Gracie!"

 

"I hear you!" Grace matched him in volume and added a teeny bit of annoyance. "Charlie, what did I tell you about answering the door?"

 

"But she says she's our auntie." He whined back.

 

"Auntie?" Grace trudged up the hall, totally confused.

 

Until she saw who was standing in the living room.

 

"Aunt Catherine!"  Grace ran into her aunt's arms.

 

"And she brought unicorn smoothies!" Charlie was already slurping his, whipped cream and glitter on his nose.

 

"It's so good to see you. Is Dad with you?" Grace looked around Catherine into the late evening sun. The driveway was empty.

 

"Nope, I'm a few minutes ahead of him." Catherine smiled and motioned to the cardboard drink carrier. "I've been dying to try these silly things."

 

Grace grabbed her drink and eyed it carefully.

 

Catherine took one of the cups. "Go on, they're good."

 

"I know, it's just -" Grace stirred the pink and purple slurry with the multi-colored straw. "I'm watching my sugar intake."

 

"Sugar intake? Such grownup words." Catherine wrinkled her nose and made a pouty face. "Ah Grace, live a little. It's okay to have a treat once in a while.  Don't be such a drag."

 

"Yea Gracie." Charlie giggled. "Don't be a drag."

 

That was all it took. With a grin, Grace took a sip. "This is so good. My friends have been talking nonstop about these all week. Thank you, Aunt Catherine."

 

"Why so formal? Call me Cath."

 

Charlie sat on the couch. Hard. He spilled some of his smoothie.

 

Grace growled. "Charlie, Dad will kill you!"

 

The little boy stuck his tongue out at his sister. Catherine laughed and dabbed the spot with a napkin.

 

"Nah, he won't." Charlie swirled his drink. "Because Auntie Cath -"

 

He stopped and rubbed his eyes, not finishing his sentence.

 

Grace rolled her eyes at her brother and took another sip, making sure she got a good blob of whipped cream. "I really gotta get started on my homework."

 

"Homework? Really. Can it wait?" Catherine squeezed in between the siblings. "Why don't we chat til your dad gets home?"

 

"Alright. I haven't seen you for ages. Uncle Steve said-" Grace paused, biting her lip.

 

"It's okay, Grace. Your Uncle Steve and me are good. We'll always be friends."

 

"Well, Uncle Steve said you were helping kids in Afghanistan or something. What's it like?"

 

Catherine brushed a strand of hair from her face and thought for a moment. "It's very rewarding. And interesting."

 

Charlie bounced on the cushion. "I like you Auntie Cath."

 

"What do you say, Charlie?" Grace tilted her head. "Auntie Catherine did something nice for you."

 

Charlie beamed and wrapped his sticky arms around his aunt, sloshing a little more of the smoothie on the couch. "Thank you for the yummy unicorn!"

 

Catherine peeled herself away and took the drink from the Charlie. "I think you've had enough for now, little guy."

 

She set the cup on the coffee table, smearing a few drips from what had spilled over the sides.

 

"Let me get you washed up before your dad gets here."

 

"Good idea. Better you than me." Grace shook her head. "I can't take him anywhere."

 

Catherine led Charlie back the hall. He stumbled a little, and she scooped him into her arms, cooing in his ear.

 

Grace took a deep breath, glad to be free of her pain in the ass brother just for a moment, and sipped her drink. It was cold and sweet. Gave her a tinge of brain freeze. Setting the cup down, she grabbed her backpack from the floor near the couch. She really needed to start her book report. She'd put it off all week and didn't want to spend the weekend worrying over it. Not to mention, Danno would kill her.

 

Standing up, the room wobbled, like a wave had passed over everything. She blamed it on the sugar rush from the smoothie and cursed herself for drinking too much of it. Grace took one step and her legs went out from under her. Her backpack broke her fall, but the books were hard and unforgiving. She called out to Catherine as her world went white.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We rejoin our lovely story with an unsuspecting Danno whose life is about to forever change.

****

Danny'd let the kids home alone for 30 minutes. Timing and schedules and traffic had not been on his side that day. But Grace was old enough to watch her brother. He had friends growing up who had babysitting jobs by her age. You had to hustle early in his old neighborhood. He thought about getting her a real job. Or maybe Kamekona needed some help. Smiling, he decided he liked that idea.

 

Unlocking the door, with an armful of groceries, Danny called to Grace and Charlie.

 

"Hey, I'm home. Anyone wanna help their old man?"

 

No answer.

 

He growled as he kicked his shoes off. His feet were hot and, he wouldn't admit it to Steve, but he liked wearing flip flops, or slippahs, or whatever you called them. Right then, he wanted to kick one of his kids. Figuratively speaking. Grace was rubbing off on her brother, spreading her love for her cell phone and games.

 

"Grace, you better not be on your phone."  Which was a silly thing to say because if she was plugged into her phone, she wouldn't hear him anyway. And that meant she wasn't watching her brother.  "I told you..."

 

His irritation evaporated when he saw her backpack in the middle of the floor, books spewed everywhere. There were two small pink smoothies on the coffee table. A corresponding pink puddle on the floor and dribbles on the couch. He set the grocery bags by the door, shaking.

 

"Grace?"

 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Steve. His stomach turned as his heart pounded. Making a concerted effort to keep his cool, he sucked a slow breath in through his nose and out his mouth before calling the kids again.

 

"Hey Grace? Charlie?"

 

His chest tightened and he couldn't breathe. He didn't wait for Steve to pick up. Tossing the phone under the couch, his hand went to his gun.

 

"Grace?  Charlie? I got your favorites for dinner. And ice cream. Though it looks like you already had a treat."  The words sounded disingenuous and wrong. Like when he told someone they'd be alright when they were bleeding out all over the place.  "Hey, anyone home?"

 

"Aren't you such a great dad?"

 

Catherine appeared in the hall. Sleek leather pants and combat boots. Lips red and smiling.

 

Danny's brain couldn't keep up. She was a friend. Ohana. _What was she doing? Why was she in his house? Where were the kids?_ A tumble of questions made his head spin.

 

"Cath, what are you?"

 

She aimed a weapon at him. Instinct and training battled with his confusion as he struggled to make sense of what he was seeing.

 

"Hey, whoa, wait -" He flicked the safety strap on his holster, ready to pull his gun. One hand up like a stop sign.

 

"I wouldn't do that, Danny. Toss it here."

 

He stared at her, not complying. Wondering if he was hallucinating.

 

"Now, Danny." She snarled. "Don't make me use this."

 

The ice pick in her voice woke him up. Catherine Rollins was standing there, pointing a gun at him in his living room, and she was serious. Yet he wasn't giving in so easily. Not before he knew what the hell was happening. Like where the fuck were his kids? "I don't think so, Cath. I don't know what this is but -"

 

"Not buts. I have your kids."

 

_How could she be so matter-of-fact?_ He stuttered a little. "You have my - what?"

 

Shock, he was going into shock. Suddenly chilled, goose bumps broke out up and down his arms. A little light-headed, Danny fought for control. This had to be a sick joke.

 

Only he knew it wasn't.

 

Catherine had his kids. That explained the trashed living room.

 

"You took something that didn't belong to you."

 

And he knew. The flash drive. God, he was thankful it wasn't in the house. Maybe he could buy some time.

 

"That's right. I know what you did."

 

He dropped his hand, but didn't give her his gun.

 

"Give it to me, Danny. Don't play games with me." 

 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"You suck at lying. How on earth did you ever go undercover?"

 

He bit the inside of his lip to keep from smarting off. Sarcasm might speed things up too much.

 

"Boy, I was hoping for more. I'm disappointed. I don't think I've ever heard you this quiet." She sneered at him and then giggled. "Wait, is this how you react to stress? Your dick goes limp?"

 

He twitched. _Who was this person standing in front of him?_ "Maybe I don't have anything to say."

 

"Ah, there it is. Mention a guy's...weapon...and he can't help himself." She chuckled. "Toss me your gun. Now. Or I do more than drug your kids."

 

"What? Why?" He glanced at the Technicolor smoothies, eyes watering. "You drugged my kids?"

 

"Come on. You know why."

 

"Grace! Charlie!"  He called for them, knowing it was probably for nothing.

 

"They can't answer you. Give me your gun, and I'll show you. They'll be fine. I only need one thing."

 

"We both know it's not that simple, Cath."

 

"So you do have the flash drive."

 

"You know I do."

 

"Why Danny? Why couldn't you keep your nose out of my business?"

 

"You know why."

 

"Steve. Goddammit, Danny. You're always so - I'm not back for him. Why do you keep butting in?"

 

"You sure didn't act like it. Showing up at his place. Begging to stay. Throwing yourself at him."

 

"He has a girlfriend now, and I respect that. Lynn's nice." She scrunched her nose. "A bit boring, but nice."

 

"She's a hell of a lot better than you."

 

"And as his best friend you just had to get in the way." Catherine shook her head, disappointed. "Well, he won't save you now. I sent him on a wild goose chase on the other side of the island."

 

His throat closed up a little.

 

"That's right. So whatever you did with your phone won't work. He won't get here in time."

 

Stone-faced, he stared at her. He had to stall for as long as possible. Steve would come.

 

Impatient, she fired a shot, bullet hitting the floor near his feet.

 

Danny jumped as splinters flew. "What the fuck?"

 

"You took something that didn't belong to you. And I'm here to get it back." She pointed the gun at his chest. "Maybe I should give you a matching hole on the other side. Steve told me all about your latest brush with death."

 

"You're not getting it back."

 

"Let me show you why you're wrong." Catherine motioned back the hall. "I'll give you some incentive. You first."

 

Danny turned and walked toward his room, taking slow, deep breaths.

 

"Stop stalling!" She shoved him and he stumbled but didn't fall.

 

Closing his eyes, he steeled himself for what he was about to see. _His kids._

 

And there they were. Grace and Charlie, side by side on his bed. _Asleep. Dead_. He couldn't tell.  His hand went to the wound slowly healing in his chest as if it had started leaking again. Pain and disbelief melted like an ice cube over his body.

 

"Jesus, Cath - what did you -" 

 

His words were cut off by a sharp jolt and Danny collapsed into darkness as Catherine Tasered him in the back.

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I just did that. What's a little Taser between used-to-be friends? And holy shit she drugged the kids. I'm going to the bad place, I know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headaches and paperwork and holidays do not mix. This next chapter should make up for the delay.

 

"Sit up." Catherine kicked Danny in the gut.

 

He groaned but didn't obey. He inhaled a shivering breath, thoughts scattered for a few seconds. _Sit up? Why was he on the floor?_

 

Catherine.

 

Grace and Charlie.

 

He opened his eyes and tried to stand up, wanting to tackle Catherine. Rage set his whole body on fire. _How could she?_

 

Danny fell over, smacking his chin. His arms were behind him, tethered together.

 

Sharp plastic dug into his skin. _Zip ties._

 

And they were tight. It wouldn't be easy to break them, if he even had the chance to attempt such a move.

 

Growling, he twisted his wrists, hoping the pain would fuel his anger. Keep him focused.

 

"Don't even think about it." Catherine kicked him again. This time her foot lingered, tracing a line up to his chin so she could force him to look at her. "You even try to escape and I'll kill the little guy first. Make Grace watch her brother bleed out."

 

This caught his attention, and he squeezed his eyes shut, exhaling slowly. "What do you want?"

 

She frowned. "Don't give me that. Sit up. Now."

 

He tried to push himself up but failed. She grabbed his arms. "Let's get you into this chair."

 

Danny winced and let her guide him, noticing the kitchen chair for the first time. It was strange and out of place in his bedroom, and then, everything swam in front of him. He missed the seat, and she had to hold his weight for a few seconds as he struggled to do as he was told.

 

_Sit in the chair, you idiot. Or she'll kill your kids._

 

His head was a mess, and he thought he might puke, but he knew he had to comply. Survive until rescue.   _God he hoped Steve was on his way._

 

"Cath...please stop..." Tears streaked Danny's face. He couldn't take his eyes off his kids, lying motionless on his bed. Like they were laid out for their - he couldn't finish the thought. "What did you do to them?"

 

"No, Danny, it's what YOU did. This is all your fault."

 

She punched him. His head snapped back and he blinked away the sting of sweat and blood.

 

"You _could_ always take a punch."

 

Disappointed, she hit him again, and this time, when she shook her hand, blood speckled his face.

 

"If you needed a punching bag, I could give you the name of a good gym."

 

"Always the smart ass, too."  She sneered. "I like that about you."

 

They stared at one another. A contest Catherine would not win. Danny was plotting the ways he was going to kill her. No one touched his kids like that and lived. After what he'd found on her laptop, she deserved to die.

 

"Why Cath?"

 

"Why not?"

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

 

"It's not personal, Danny."

 

Which was wrong. This was as personal as it gets. His kids. His home. _His kids!_

 

Their eyes met and she froze. He thought for a second that he might have an opening. They'd been friends. Close friends. His best friend almost proposed to her, for God's sake. She watched Grace for him more than a few times. _How could she -_

 

But then Catherine punched him again. This time it was an upper cut to his chin and everything went white.

 

Danny lost time. But the nightmare was still the same as his vision cleared. His eyes burned, and in the back of his mind, he wondered why she'd unbuttoned his shirt.

 

He was beginning to think his call to Steve was indeed a bust, and as his gaze drifted around the room, his fear was confirmed.

 

Catherine had found his phone.

 

He watched her doing something with it. She didn't know he was awake yet. Maybe she'd sent something to ward Steve off. He'd been out for god knows how long. She could have had a conversation with his partner, and he wouldn't have known.

 

He made a garbled sound to clear his throat as it closed up with a sudden surge of desperation.

 

Catherine heard him. "There you are. How sweet. Did you know you talk in your sleep? Steve isn't coming, Danny."

 

He didn't take the bait. Focused on his kids instead. Watching for any sign of movement. Any hint they were alive. _God, they had to be alive. Please._ Danny sent up a hundred prayers as he fought to control himself.

 

She noticed.  "Those two will fetch a good price."

 

He opened his mouth and closed it, forgetting how to speak. Her words froze him and lit him on fire at the same time, the horror of them. He just couldn't process it. The realization that he'd somehow misjudged Catherine all these years scrambled his brain.

 

"You heard me. I know a couple snakeheads on this island."  She shook his chair. "Don't make me do it, Danny. This can end right here."

 

"No." He spit on her boots. "We both know that's not true."

 

She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck. A blade was pressed to his skin, cool to the touch. He flinched and she cut him.

 

"Doesn't have to be this way. You can stop this right now."

 

"Yea when you end me." He grit his teeth, trying like hell not to move again. He felt like a slab of deli meat.  

 

"I'll spare the kids, if you tell me where it is. I like Gracie. She's a good kid. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting the little guy. Charlie, is it?"

 

He bit his lip to keep from replying. Talking about his kids with her now was just wrong. And she was still holding that super sharp blade to his neck.

 

"And you thought he was Stan's boy? All that time. Wow. That must have been tough. I don't envy you."

 

Catherine released him with a good shake, pocketing the knife.

 

"Where is it, Danny?"

 

"I'm not." He had to stop to catch his breath. And he had to work a lot harder not to say something he'd regret. "I'm not telling you where it is."

 

"Well then, I'm gonna ask you again." She leaned in close, her breath hot on his ear. "Because we're friends, I'm gonna be real patient. Where's the flash drive, Danny?"

 

"Friends? Seriously?"

 

"That's right. Friends. Because if I didn't care, I wouldn't be here myself. I'd pay some asshole to rough you up. And your kids. They're so sweet. I did you a favor drugging them. They won't remember a thing this way."

 

"Wow, you are-" His voice cracked and he stopped.

 

Catherine pointed her gun toward the bed. "Where is it?"

 

"Alright, alright. I gave it to HPD." Which was close to the truth. Jerry had the drive at the palace.

 

"Now, we both know you're lying."

 

"I don't have it, Cath. You think I'm that stupid? Why would I bring that anywhere near my kids?"

 

"You're lying!" She screamed. Her eyes flashed with the realization that he was telling her the truth. Because seriously - _why would he bring that thing near his kids_?

 

In a flash, the knife appeared again and before Danny could register what she was doing, she sunk the blade into his belly.

 

He couldn't breathe. Time stopped.

 

Catherine pulled the knife out and laughed. "You should see your face!"

 

He cried out as his senses caught up. A burning feeling gripped him, and he wanted to put pressure on the wound. Buzzing drowned out everything, and Danny blinked to clear his vision. He watched her mouth moving, but couldn't understand a damn thing she was saying.

 

"I've learned a lot these past few years." She wiped the blade on his shirt. He flinched reflexively. "Stuff like just the right places to stick a knife to inflict pain but not kill. Not right away."

 

Danny giggled. He couldn't hear what she was saying, but she looked so proud of herself. And he was delirious with pain.

 

With a growl, she stabbed him again and held the knife there, getting really close to him. "If I twist this, you'll be dead in minutes. Think about your kids."

 

This time, he heard what she said, and he shivered as she pulled the blade from his belly.

 

"You know...Danny..."  She circled him, long fingers touching him here and there. Ruffling his hair, caressing his jaw. She sighed and chuckled. "I'm afraid this isn't working. I thought the sight of your kids would be enough. And some physical pain. But no, you're too tough."

 

She grabbed his arm. "Stand up."

 

He tensed. Pain, like sharp fingers of fire crept through him. Cramps like hellfire. He doubled over, briefly wishing he'd just pass out. But his kids... _oh God...his kids._

 

"Stand up. I have an idea."

 

He obeyed even though the room swayed. "What now? Tickle torture?"

 

"You think you're funny, huh? Well you won't be laughing for long." She pulled him into the hallway and opened the closet. "Get in."

 

He turned pale, despite the blood running down his face, and didn't move.

 

"You heard me, Danny. Move it."

 

Catherine shoved him into the closet and slammed the door. He fell to his knees, bracing himself against an ironing board which shifted and pressed him against the door. He pushed it back and a bag of beach toys fell from somewhere, pelting him with shovels and squeaky water toys. The walls were closing in, and he pictured a mountain of clutter coming down on him like an avalanche.

 

As Danny fought to calm himself, he heard her dragging something.

 

"And in case you get any ideas..." She jiggled the knob. "I have the chair propped against the door."

 

If his hands were free, he'd punch his way through the flimsy wood in no time. He couldn't get much leverage to kick either. Not to mention, every move hurt. His heart pounded because he could do nothing but crouch there, trapped.  

 

"I know it's pretty packed in there." She laughed. "I checked it on my way in. Charlie said there was a monster living in the closet."

 

She waited but got nothing from Danny.  Only a light rustling.

 

"Well, was he right? Is there a monster in there, Daniel? Is the darkness closing in? Can you feel it?"

 

Still nothing.

 

Her laughter followed him down a rabbit hole, bouncing around in his head like it had solid form.  He squeezed his eyes shut. The closet was warm, the air had a density that crushed every cell in his lungs. He couldn't feel his hands and the numbness was crawling up his arms. Not from the restraints, but from a panic that was seeping into his veins.

 

He couldn't move. He wanted to breathe through the crack at the bottom of the door. Try to get every bit of fresh air that he could. Things were packed so tight, he could barely turn around.

 

_Why was there so much stuff in this closet?_ A new wave of panic rippled through him. He needed to shut this shit down. Too much was at stake. He could handle this.

 

_How the hell did she know about his claustrophobia?_ Steve. No one else knew.

 

Nose to the door, Danny cursed himself for this weakness. It didn't matter how many people taught him tips to calm himself, his sheer terror of small spaces, a companion since his youth, always chipped away at his confidence. Mindy and her heartfelt speech about neural pathways and his mind tricking him, flashed through his head.

 

Catherine jerked him back to the present. "You have to get it back. Tell me where it is."

 

There was desperation in her voice. After what she'd just done, it startled him. For a second he thought he might have a way out. Maybe there was some humanity left in her. The Catherine that he called his friend.

 

"Whatever you did. You have to get it back. I need it, dammit. You fucked this up."

 

She unleashed a volley of punches and kicks on the door, shrieking. It was quiet for a few seconds, and he could hear her struggling to catch her breath.

 

He was wrong - this wasn't the Catherine he thought he knew. This version was cruel. Ruthless. And she proved it with her next words.

 

"Remember, Danny, you're in there. And I'm out here." She tapped on the door.  "This is a pretty sturdy door. I doubt you could bust through it. Even if you heard your kids screaming in pain.

 

He opened his eyes and stared into the darkness, tear streaming hot down his cheeks.

 

"I told you. I don't have it. I gave it to HPD."

 

"You're lying."

 

"Why would I lie?"

 

"You're stalling."

 

"Stalling? For what? You even said it- Steve's not coming." His voice wavered a little at saying his friend's name. And the realization that his words might be correct. Steve might not make it in time. His chest seized and his breath hitched.

 

"I heard that. You big baby. Afraid of the dark. Come on, I need to know. Was Charlie right? Is there a monster in there?"

  

_No, he thought, the monster was standing in his hallway._

 

Danny closed his eyes again and waited for her next move.

 

He zoned out, feeling woozy from blood loss and panic. Half crouched, Danny leaned his head against the door for support. Something dug into his lower back. He couldn't get a comfortable position, the angles were all off.

 

"Why don't I give someone a call? Charlie is a sweet little boy, and Grace has become quite a beauty."

 

Energized by her threat, he pounded on the door. "Catherine, please. Don't do this."

 

"So, you're ready to give up?" She purred. "I can make this so easy for you, Danny."

 

He heard the chair slide away and the knob turned. His whole body trembled with anticipation.

 

"It's only been about five minutes. I thought you'd make it at least ten."

 

"My kids, Cath. Please."

 

"Don't worry about them. They're sleeping. They'll be fine." 

 

The door flew open, and Danny fell into the hallway, gasping for fresh air. Chilled from sweating and shock.

 

"Sit up. We're not done."

 

He didn't move.

 

She kicked him. "Danny, I said get up!"

 

"You said sit up."  He mumbled, trying to buy some time. Maybe distract her a little. The more she paid attention to him, the less chance she touched his kids again.

 

"What did you say?"

 

"Sit up or get up." He giggled and slurred, blood running from the corner of his mouth. "Make up your mind."

 

Snarling, Catherine grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him back to the bedroom. He gasped, the material cutting off his air as she tugged harder.   _How did she get so freakishly strong?_ Struggling to get air into his lungs, he fought the rising red tide that threatened to swallow him. Her words began to buzz in his ears.

 

"Do you see what's at stake? Your kids, Danny."

 

He could barely keep his eyes open and wanted to lift his head for one last glimpse of his two precious babies. But Danny couldn't. He was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hold back. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a breather. The cavalry has arrived. Steve finally joins the story.

 

Steve kept checking his phone, as if a glare could make it ring. He felt bad for ignoring Danny the last couple days. With Catherine in town, he'd been occupied by the ghosts of relationship's past. He wasn't sure why she'd come back to the islands this time. She was playing some sort of game; he knew it.

 

A part of him missed her terribly though. Mostly the companionship. The comfort of slipping back into their routine. Their shared memories. The inside jokes. He couldn't help being drawn to her.

 

The biggest difference being that he was with someone else now. He didn't have any romantic feelings for Catherine. She'd chosen the job over him. Which he understood. He was glad she'd made the decision then and not after they'd gotten married...and started a family.  _Yes,_ he'd had those dreams.

 

_Thank God_ he hadn't given her the ring.

 

Because inevitably, they would have failed as a couple.

 

Catherine was too independent. She'd never quite blended with the team. Sure, they all got along well. She was ohana. But, she wanted her own command. Something not connected to Steve.

 

Their last meeting had been hectic with little time to chat, but she seemed happy with her new life. Content. Empowered. She'd found her purpose.

 

This time around, he'd gotten some very "Doris like" vibes. He'd let her stay in his house where he could have some extra eyes on her. Junior and Eddie proved great assets, too. And Danny had done his usual check-in, though keeping his distance after a very warm and friendly start. That fact bothered Steve now. _Why had Danny cooled off toward Catherine?_ It seemed more than the protective best friend vibe.

 

And he'd pushed it out of his mind. Chalked it up to Danny's pessimistic nature.

 

Steve frowned when he spotted Catherine's rental as he coasted up the street. Struck him as odd that she'd parked a few houses away. _Maybe one of Danny's neighbors had people over?_

 

But then - _why was Cath at Danny's place?_

 

He pushed aside the unsettled feeling and pulled behind the Camaro in the driveway, eyes searching the front yard for any sign of his restlessness. 

 

It got eerily still. No whisper of a breeze. No canned laughter from the neighbor who watched old sitcoms with the volume turned too loud. Not a single bird in the trees or car going by.

 

Lights were on in the living room. He tested the door. It was unlocked.

 

As Steve entered the house, he called to his friend. "Danny? You home?"

 

Which sounded dumb. Of course he was home. The Camaro was there. Lights were on. The kids were with him this weekend.

 

But everything was quiet.

 

Steve expected Charlie to jump on him, begging for a race. Hoped the little guy would tackle him tonight like always.

 

He scanned the living room and his heart rate picked up. Bags of groceries. Spilled smoothies. Grace's backpack. What looked suspiciously like a bullet hole in the floor. And still no sign of anyone. 

 

And the TV wasn't on. Danny always had the TV on in the evenings. Background noise.

 

"Yo, Danno. Buddy, where are you?"

 

Danny's phone had dialed him, but it was an open line. He'd caught a muffled conversation and then nothing for a few minutes before the call ended. He figured it might be a butt dial. Danny never locked his phone.

 

Steve had called Danny back but got no answer. He'd turned the truck around immediately and headed toward Danny's. He'd finish Catherine's errand in the morning. There was plenty of time before she left.

 

Then, he wondered if her request was a ruse to get him on the other side of the island. Made sense. But why would she do that? This just did not compute.

 

He kept calling Danny and left him a few texts. Then he checked with Tani and Junior. Neither had heard from Danny. Then Lou. It was the same. No one had heard from Danny since earlier in the evening when he'd left the office. He'd been looking forward to a weekend with both kids.

 

"Grace? Charlie?"

 

Then a text had come from Danny as Steve sat impatiently at a red light. Apologizing and saying Charlie had his phone. Everything was fine.

 

He didn't buy it. Charlie knew not to play with his dad's phone. And the words were too formal, too stiff.

 

Something wasn't right. He wanted things to be okay.

 

But Steve knew they were far from it. The heartburn he'd had all day had been a warning. Danny had been after him to look at something, and he'd blown him off. He had meetings with the governor. A briefing at HPD. Lunch with Catherine that had stretched into the afternoon. All had kept him away from Danny.

 

They were set to meet up tonight. Over pizza and beers. Danny had been acting a little _off_. Unsettled. Reserved.

 

Now Steve knew why. And he should have listened to his gut. Whatever this was had followed Danny home from work.

 

The kids. _God, he hoped the kids weren't home. Steve prayed they were all okay._

 

Surveying the room, he saw no more signs of distress. Things looked normal. A garland of red and pink hearts was strung across the mantle, leftover from the recent holiday. Steve's chest tightened when he saw his name scrawled on one of the hearts along with Danny and Grace. A school project of Charlie's. Steve had helped him hang it there, much to Danny's chagrin.

 

A sound made him go for his gun. Which thankfully he still had on him. He needed to be mindful of the kids. He didn't want to scare them. This could all be nothing.

 

_But he knew it wasn't._

 

Steve crept back the hall, clearing rooms as he went. The closet was open. A quick peek inside and he kept moving, closing the door. The light was on in Danny's room.

 

"Danny, buddy, you there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is holding it together for now. What horror is he about to see?


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey sailor."

 

"Catherine. " Steve frowned, taking a small step backwards. "What...?"

 

She stood there, smiling, and didn't say anything more. Her eyes flashed with something mischievous and raw. Like he'd caught her in a lie. He wanted to repeat the question, but his brain was way ahead of his mouth, and he couldn't process what he was seeing.

 

Because Grace and Charlie lay unmoving on Danny's bed. Wrists and ankles bound. _Why wasn't she untying them?_

 

"Jesus, Cath. What happened?"

 

Catherine blocked the door as he lunged toward the kids, shoving a gun into his side.

 

Steve pushed past her, not registering her as a threat, foot striking something in his way.

 

"Ah fuck." He stumbled, and then it hit him. "Oh my God, Danny...buddy."

 

Danny was on his side on the floor at his feet. Arms bound behind him, tightly. Splotches of blood spread out on his torso.

 

"Who did this? Answer me, Catherine."  Steve's eyes tracked the room, as he froze in place. A chair lay on its side nearby, streaks of crimson a horrible accent.  The certainty of her stance hit him and he felt the gun for the first time. "What the -"

 

"Stop right there, Steve. I don't wanna hurt you."

 

Blood rushed to his head and her next words were muffled by the beating of his heart. He had to shut this down. Regain control. 

 

Catherine dug the gun into his ribs and smiled. "Don't worry. I didn't hurt the kids. They'll sleep it off. I can't say the same for their father."

 

She glanced at Danny, seemingly proud of her work.

 

"Cath...why..?" He shook his head, hand braced on the doorframe. Steve wasn't so sure he hadn't lost his mind.

 

"You better sit before you fall down." She turned the chair right side up and patted the cushion. "First, give me your weapons. Slowly. Oh, and don't try anything - I know you have one on your ankle, too."

 

She grabbed him by the arm and yanked him farther into the room when he didn't obey.

 

"I need the flash drive. Where would Danny hide it?"

 

Calmly, Steve put his weapons on the chair. Emptying the clips, she tossed them away.

 

"What are you talking about? What flash drive, Cath? You're talking crazy."

 

Danny stirred, rolling over and giving Steve a better view. Busted lip, swollen eyes. Everything tunneled out again, and all he could hear was his own ragged breath. He tripped over his own feet and landed next to his friend, chest heaving as he caught his breath. Hand smearing Danny's blood as he slipped.

 

Impatient, Catherine kicked Steve in the back. "Get up! We don't have much time."

 

He ignored her, eyes searching his friend's battered face, brushing his hair back carefully. "Danny? You there, buddy? Danny? Hey, please, you okay?"

 

"Danny, Danny, Danny." She rolled her eyes and kicked Steve again. Harder this time. "We don't have time for this."

 

Danny didn't respond and Steve lost it. Launching himself at Catherine, bellowing and growling, he shoved her into the wall. The gun flew out of her hand and skittered across the floor. A picture fell, glass shattering with a sickening, tinkling crack.

 

Pinned down, she showed no emotion. Just glared at him.

 

"What is going on? Tell me now, or I'll -"

 

Catherine coughed, unable to speak due to his forearm cutting off her air. He released her just a bit.

 

"Or you'll what, Steve? Kill me? Really." She laughed, voice raspy. "I told you. Flash drive. Now."

 

"What's wrong with you?"

 

"Flash drive." She repeated her demand.

 

Teetering on the brink of madness, he screamed. "Answer me!"

 

She exhaled and tried to break free, grunting and pushing against him. Steve was too strong.

 

"You owe me this Cath. What the fuck?"

 

"Danny got cute with my laptop."

 

"Your laptop? What are you talking about?"

 

"He copied some files."

 

"Why would he?"

 

"I was using you."

 

"No shit." Steve laughed and even flashed her a smug smile.

 

Catherine stared at him for a few shocked seconds. "You knew?"

 

"Really? You think I'm stupid?"

 

"No, but -"

 

"You left me, Cath. You chose work. I get it. You're on a mission or whatever."

 

"But I thought you love me."

 

_"Loved_. Get it right."  He glanced at Danny again, steeling himself. "Tell me what's going on. Danny needs help. _Now_."

 

"One of my contacts. Danny has their info on that drive."

 

"Cath, why didn't you come to me? You drugged his kids?"

 

She nodded. "They'll be fine. Maybe a touch of a hangover. No biggie."

 

The callousness of her words struck him. Steve's eyes watered and his whole body shook. Catherine took this brief window and tried to escape, bucking him off.  He fell to the side, sprawling on top of Danny, as Catherine crawled across the floor to the gun. Steve recovered quickly and jumped on her, both of their hands hitting the gun at the same time.  Without thinking, he bashed her head into the floor, not once but twice, grabbing the gun and rolling away.

 

She didn't move. Watching her closely, Steve slid closer and checked for a pulse, exhaling loudly, relieved he hadn't killed her.

 

Scanning the room, he searched for something to secure his former teammate...lover... _God she was so many things_. Steve closed his eyes for a second and let go of everything he knew to be true. Then, he set about his task, not losing much time to worry over things now. Finding nothing helpful to restrain her, he untied Grace and used her bonds on Catherine. Making sure they were tight. Showing her no mercy.

 

Once he had things under control, he quickly checked the kids. Both were very much alive, though heavily sedated. He dared not think too much about what had been used. Then he tended to his partner. Danny's pulse was strong and his injuries seemed superficial. Until Steve opened his shirt. Stab wounds and bruising were evident.

 

Steve stared at the scars on Danny's chest, one he had inflicted. He knew Danny still had pain from the GSW. He never complained. The fading reminder of the liver transplant ran right through the worst of today's assault. Almost lost in the purples and yellows and reds. Then, his gaze found the stab wounds, which had bled very little, expertly done; he knew. Meant to inflict pain and instill fear. Not to kill. Not quickly anyway. Infection could take days.

 

"Danny...are you with me?" Steve checked for a pulse again, just to remind himself that his best friend was alive and real. "Hold on, buddy."

 

Catherine was coming around, still half out of it, mumbling. He made sure she wasn't going anywhere, firmly adjusting her bonds, trying not to linger. If he stared too long, he knew he'd lose his mind. He'd come very close to ending her right there. It would have been be easy. _Because Danny...the kids..._

 

_What the fuck was going on?_

 

Steve was so confused and angry and ... _Shit_ , he felt like he might pass out. Instead, he pushed his emotions aside and called 911, requesting HPD and a bus.

 

He didn't know anything about a flash drive. Didn't care the damn thing. All that mattered was Danny, Grace and Charlie.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Steve glanced at his watch, desperate to do something. Waiting was not one of his strong points. And this situation was out of his control.

 

_What's taking HPD so long to get there? Where was the team?_

 

Danny seemed to have stabilized. His wounds were no longer actively bleeding, and he was breathing, but still out cold.

 

Same for Charlie and Grace.

 

Grace had been like a doll when he'd untied her. Lifeless but warm. Too pliable for the feisty teen he knew and loved. And God help him, but Charlie was too pale. Drained of blood. The little guy didn't seem real. He'd never seen him like that. Even in his sleep, Charlie kicked and fidgeted. More than once, he'd woken Steve up with an elbow or foot jammed into a very sensitive place.

 

_Now they looked_ \- Steve erased the thought from his mind.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and forced himself to let the anger surge again. Let it fill him so he wouldn't fall apart. His life was here in this room. Past and future.

 

Glancing at Catherine, he realized she was looking at him, eyes wide and searching one second and stern the next. She was putting up a front. Steve could feel it.

 

"Why Cath?" He shook his head. He didn't mask the hurt and disappointment. "You could've come to me. With anything."

 

She put her head down and closed her eyes.

 

"Why goddammit! You owe me answers."

 

Raising her head again, she smiled and did her best to hold in a giggle, her nose wrinkling in that annoyingly adorable, frustrating way. He shook his head and cleared an old happy image. Right about now, he wanted to kick her. Make her bleed. _How dare she_ -

 

Disoriented by rage, he grit his teeth and let the monster take over.  Grabbing her shirt, he lifted her partially off the ground, shaking her. She didn't resist him, didn't even look at him. "Answer me, Rollins! What is so important about that flash drive?"

 

But then Danny stirred and everything vanished but his best friend. Steve dropped Catherine roughly and shoved her aside.

 

"Danny? Can you hear me, buddy?  It's Steve. The kids are safe. You're gonna be alright. Just open your eyes. Let me see you. Come on, man..."

 

"Kids." Danny whispered but didn't open his eyes.

 

Steve laughed with relief, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. "They'll be okay, buddy."

 

Danny groaned and blinked, swallowing hard. "Have to- Cath."

 

"It's okay. Everything's under control."

 

"No." Danny pushed up like he was going to check for himself.

 

"You stay put."

 

"Grace." Danny sobbed, face pinched with pain. "Char-"

 

He fell against Steve, unconscious again.

 

"Shit, Danny, no." Steve felt for a pulse, face sweaty and flushed, eyes wild with worry. Close to his breaking point. "Don't do this to me, buddy. Please."

 

"He always was a tad bit dramatic. Guess he rubbed off on you."

 

"What did you just say?"

 

Catherine chuckled and stared through Steve.

 

"If he -" He couldn't finish the thought, jaw tense as he shook his head, fighting to control his breathing.

 

"You'll what?" She could still read his mind.

 

Steve cupped Danny's head and carefully laid him back on the floor. "Help's on the way, buddy. Hang on."

 

"You're a good guy. Deep down."

 

"So I won't kill you, right?"  He got in her face, looming over her.

 

"Wow, who knew this was a turn on." She licked her lips as he was just inches from her face. "We should have tried this sooner."

 

Steve roared and head-butted Catherine. She barely had time to register surprise as her head bounced off the floor. Steve fell backwards, shocked at what he'd done but feeling no pain. He spat blood on the floor, chest heaving.

 

"Don't ever mistake my kindness for weakness." He growled at his ex, and then he choked back his surging emotions.

 

Ex-girlfriend, ex-teammate. Ex everything. Like none of it mattered.

 

A shout from the hall startled Steve.

 

"Steve?"

 

"Back here, Lou." Steve knelt closer to Danny, putting distance between himself and Catherine.

 

"Dispatch called me. I was close by and...holy mother of -"

 

The two men shared a look that said everything. This is fucked up, but now wasn't the time to dwell on it.

 

"Check the kids. I've got Danny."

 

"The kids?"

 

Steve motioned with his head. "Lou, please. I need you."

 

"Yea...yea. I got it. What the hell happened here?" Lou hurried to the bed and checked Charlie and Grace. "Pulses are strong, but man are they out."

 

It was then that he noticed Catherine.

 

"You did this? Aw man, I thought I'd seen everything." Lou crouched beside Steve. "Danny?"

 

"Holding his own."

 

"Man this is nuts." Lou studied Steve, hesitant to touch him. "You okay?"

 

Steve threw up a brick wall and frowned. "I'm fine, Lou."

 

"You're bleeding."

 

"I'm fine." Steve tensed a little. Those two words were code for back off, and the big guy knew it.

 

"Okay...alright. HPD should be right behind me."

 

Just then they heard voices in the front room.

 

"Back here!" Lou bellowed as he moved toward the door. "We got three people in need of help. Now."

 

Turning his attention back to Steve, he waited for orders.

 

"Don't put her in the system. Not yet."

 

"Yea, she can sweat it out. I'll put her on ice for tonight."

 

"I'll ride with Danny and keep track of the kids. I'm gonna need HPD at the hospital." Steve paused for a moment, wiping sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. "Put someone on Rachel, too. Until I know what this is..."

 

"Tani and Junior should be here soon. And Jerry's on alert."

 

"Good, Jerry, I need to talk to him."

 

"Yea, he babbled something about Danny."

 

Steve held up his hand and Lou stopped. They both glanced at their prisoner.

 

"I need to know what's going on here, Lou." He met Catherine's eyes for just a second. "Hear her side."

 

Lou nodded. "Whatever you need. I get it. If she did this, Steve..."

 

"There has to be a damn good reason, Lou."

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Steve sat on the hard bench in the back of the ambulance, watching the medic tend to Danny. It was fairly simple. No gushing blood or monitors blaring. No life saving measures were needed at this point. Just bandages and fluids, maybe a little something for the pain. Tests would reveal the extent of his injuries. Though the real damage would never be fully quantified. X-rays and scans have no way of showing the true carnage of betrayal.

 

Danny had borne the brunt of this, and Steve didn't know if he could forgive himself. He'd brought Catherine into their lives. He'd been so happy to see her again that he'd acted like a child and ignored his best friend's suspicion.

 

_Stop it, babe._

 

The two men knew each other better than they knew themselves. Which drove the control nut in Steve absolutely crazy at times. He'd do things just to annoy his partner, and he knew Danny did the same.

 

Now, Steve saw a mixture of concern and something else. An acute sadness that could break your heart if you stared too long. It tore him apart to think Danny was worried about him.

 

Then, the rig hit a bump, and the moment was gone. His best friend lay there, bloody and bruised, eyes blinking in that barely conscious sort of way.

 

_Had Danny actually spoken?_

 

Steve couldn't be sure of anything except he was losing his grip. Up was down, left right and Catherine had attacked his ohana. _For what?_ He could think of no reasonable explanation. She could have asked for help. There was always a way.

 

Anger was getting him nowhere. It was bad enough she'd screwed with his mind. Danny and his kids needed him to be fully present. Steve grit his teeth and changed the subject in his head. He'd deal with Catherine Rollins later.

 

Putting his attention back on his partner, did not help his mood though. All Steve could do was squeeze Danny's shoulder and rub his arm. His best friend was hanging on, but this was taking too long.

 

The ride was annoyingly stop-and-go, as the driver steered around an earlier accident. Every whoop of the siren made him jump a little and Steve wanted to hop out of the vehicle and scream at people to get out of the way.

 

He didn't care how many times he was assured that Danny was holding his own. That he was stable.  _How the fuck did they know?_ He'd seen men walk away from an IED blast and then drop dead hours later from an unknown bleed.

 

Danny grabbed his hand and held on.

 

Steve met his friend's weary gaze again and whispered. "I'm sorry."

 

Danny's face scrunched as if to ask why.

 

"I should have known, buddy. I should have -"

 

They stopped again, and Steve had to brace himself so he didn't topple over, hissing at the sudden change in position. His head pounding.

 

"We're here!" A voice called and the doors swung open. Light from the ER bay looked like the end of a tunnel, and suddenly Danny was whisked away, Steve doing his best to jog along beside the gurney. Hoping mental telepathy was a thing and his friend could hear how much he cared.

 

"Stop. Patients only beyond this point." A nurse tried to vain to corral the head of Five-0 until she realized who she was dealing with, and then the sea of staff parted before him. Not out of awe or wonder, but resignation. "Stay out of the way or I'll kick you out!"

 

Steve didn't bother with pleasantries or witty comebacks. He kept his eyes trained on his objective. Get to the trauma bay where they'd just wheeled his partner. He'd thank everyone and apologize if necessary once this was over.

 

/././

 

Lou glanced in the rearview mirror more than a dozen times. He had to keep both hands on the wheel to steady himself. Because right then, he was all kinds of pissed off at the prisoner in the back of his SUV.

 

Catherine stared back at him, defiant. He expected nothing less. To say he'd never quite accepted her was being nice. She was basically a stranger beyond a few stories and a brief stint where she'd pretended to be back.

 

And one night over too many shots of bourbon after a particularly tough loss of a favorite football team, Danny'd confessed that he'd given this woman "the talk" about not hurting his best friend. But she'd gone and done it anyway. Leaving right when Steve was going to propose.

 

A blessing in disguise if he'd ever seen one.

 

Besides Lynn and Ellie, Steve didn't seem to have much luck in the dating game. Which wasn't quite right. Catherine was an old relationship. Something dragged along with Steve from his past. Before creating Five-0 and changing his life. There was a weight to it. Something Lou couldn't quite put his finger on. Almost like she was an obligation. A tie to someone else. Steve had never really committed. Hell, Lou didn't think he'd ever heard the man refer to her as his girlfriend once. _So how the hell did he think marrying her was a good idea?_

 

Steve's best relationship was with his partner. Lou smiled at the thought of his two friends. But then he got even more angry. Because Catherine had come between that. She hurt Danny. And his kids. Two things that were unforgivable in Steve's book. Didn't matter her reasons. Steve would be done with her. She had the gall to destroy something so precious as friendship with Steven J. McGarrett. Lou knew he'd never do anything to jeopardize that. Only a fool would.

 

"If it was up to me," Lou adjusted the mirror so he could see her better. "I'd throw away the key. I don't care why you did this...you _never_ hurt family."

 

Her nose twitched as she frowned, her glare deepening.

  
Lou shook his head. "God, you know Steve. He woulda walked through fire to help you. Danny, too. If you'd just come to us first. There had to be some way to let us know you needed help."

 

"Maybe I didn't need help."

 

"Well you sure as hell needed something since you came back here. What, did you download something from our computers? You did, huh? We had something you needed. So you needed help.  All you had to do was ask. But no, you stole the intel. Danny found out and stole it back. You got to him before he could tell Steve. Because you knew he wouldn't spill his guts right away. He wouldn't want to break his boy's heart. He had to make sure he was right first. Danny may be a lot of things, but he's a good friend. I had a feeling something was up when you had Steve running through hoops today."  He exhaled loudly, jaw tense. "I should have followed my gut and kept closer tabs on you."

 

"I don't need a sermon."

 

"What, you don't like my rambling? Too bad. Because I have a lot to say. And you're a captive audience. See, I don't trust you. And that makes me a little fidgety. Yea, I admit it. But know this." He turned in his seat as they sat at a notoriously long light. "Me not trusting you also makes me take no shit. I don't know you as well as everyone else. I'm not attached or burdened by feelings. I won't hesitate to kill you. Especially after what you did to Danny's kids. See, we all signed up for this bullshit. Our kids...they're supposed to be off limits. Only the lowest of the low go after them. I've seen dog shit that's better than you."

 

/././

 

"We're gonna get you checked out, okay buddy?"

 

Steve kept his voice low and steady, keeping eye contact with his friend. Danny still wasn't quite focused, though he seemed to be rallying. But only for two very important reasons.

 

"She hurt my babies, Steve."  Danny shook as he held on to Steve's shirt. "I'm gonna kill her."

 

"They're okay, buddy. Breathe. Please. We'll handle Catherine together, alright?"

 

Tears streamed down Danny's face and when he closed his eyes as he succumbed to the pain, a flood coursed over flushed and still bloody cheeks. Spreading the river of blood and dirt.

 

"My kids."

 

Steve pulled his partner close trying to be careful but wanting to stop this torment. "They're my kids, too."

 

He whispered the words into Danny's hair as he looked over his head at the nurse in the doorway.

 

 

"Do I need to sedate him?" The staff was losing their patience, and it was showing.

 

"No. Not yet."  Steve tried so hard not to be mean or pushy or the myriad other things he was afraid of doing as his friend was poked and prodded. He knew they had to do their jobs, but right now, Danny needed to get this out.

 

"I promise, Danny, as soon as I can, I'll bring the kids to you. Okay?"

 

He made eye contact again and Danny was holding his breath.

 

"Hey, breathe, buddy. It's over. You're all okay. Catherine is in custody. Lou's sitting on her. And the flash drive is in good hands. Jerry's been working on it. But most important, your kids are safe. You know I would never lie to you, right?"

 

Danny nodded and fell into Steve again, sobbing. But he seemed more calm and Steve could feel his heart rate slowing down.

 

_He could be in shock_. A voice in his head warned.

 

Steve looked at the ceiling and steeled himself. He would not flip out. That wasn't something he did. But right about now, he wanted to go ballistic. His head was so screwed up. Anger and worry flooded every receptor in his body. Every time he looked at the damage Catherine had done, he wanted to simultaneously punch something and make everything alright for his best friend. He'd bear the pain, if he could. 

 

"Danny, buddy, I have to let go, okay? Can you lie back now?"

 

"Yea, Steve, I'm fine."

 

Steve chuckled. "That's my line."

 

"Stealing it." Danny flashed a bloody smile.

 

"Okay, you do that." Steve squeezed his shoulder. "Now let these nice people take care of you, okay?"

 

"Yea, sure. I can do that." Danny mumbled.

 

Steve guided Danny back against the exam table as the staff moved in.  "Please, go easy on him."

 

"We will. It's your turn to sit down. You look like shit, sir. I'd like to check your vitals just to be safe."

 

Those words flipped a switch. Steve hadn't considered his own state. But he suddenly felt every inch of his body. Catherine was a fighter. He'd taught her a lot of moves. And the shock of everything had barely begun to hit him. He couldn't deal with it. _Not until Danny_ -

 

Backing away, Steve shook his head. Hoping to dislodge the cobwebs that were clouding his thoughts and blurring his vision. The room expanded and contracted, and he grabbed a cart to steady himself.

 

"Commander? Are you okay?"

 

He nodded, swallowing hard.

 

"Sir, look at me."

 

Steve turned toward the voice and everything went sideways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You really didn't think the cliffies were over, did you??


	8. Chapter 8

"Steve, hey, there you are. Look at me, focus on my big dumb head."

 

A thick cough greeted Danny first, as Steve opened his eyes and returned to the land of the conscious.

 

"Danny?"

 

"Yea Steve, I'm here." Danny stood beside his partner, still dirty and bloody. Sweat curled the little tufts of his shaggy side burns. Eyes wild as he barely held himself up. He growled at the approaching staff. "Give him some room."

 

"Sir, you need to lie down."

 

"I'm fine."

 

"You're far from fine." The second nurse practically had smoke coming from her ears. "I swear, Five-0's gonna send me to an early-"

 

Pushing them away, Danny pleaded as he grit his teeth. "Give us a minute, please."

 

Both women backed up a few inches only, frowning but ready to help. The other staff they'd summoned for backup hovered at the perimeter.

 

"Steve, babe." Danny held onto the bed rail with one hand and rubbed Steve's shoulder with the other. "You with me?"

 

"Danny? Hey, what hap-" Steve tried to sit up and then promptly vomited on Danny's socks.

 

"Oh gross, god Steve, shit -" Danny stepped away and found the nearest garbage so he could sympathetically puke. "Don't make me do that again. It fucking hurts."

 

"Sirs, both of you. Please let us look at you."

 

"Alright, alright." Danny lumbered through the curtain, disappearing to his side of the exam space.

 

"Danny, buddy? You okay." Steve called, worried.

 

Arms wrapped around his midsection, Danny groaned. "No. You?"

 

After a beat or two came the answer. "No."

 

"Finally you both admit it." The closest nurse threw up her hands and cheered mockingly. "Now let us do our jobs. I'd like to get home some time tonight."

 

/././

 

"So, you're Catherine?" Tani stood close to the door, arms crossed.

 

"You can come closer. I promise I won't bite."

 

"No, I've seen all I need to see, frankly." Tani moved to leave the room.

 

"Wait." The word was cut short and Catherine cleared her throat. "Aren't you curious?"

 

"Aren't you desperate?"

 

"Desperate? Seriously?"

 

Hands on her hips, Tani dug in. "You came back here, stole information and drugged two helpless kids. Not to mention you betrayed the best friend you could ever have."

 

Catherine licked her lips. "Isn't that sweet? I see you've fallen for him."

 

"Fallen for him?" Tani kept her smile measured. She was angry and part of her wanted to smear the smug right off Catherine's face. "I earned Steve's respect...and friendship."

 

Eyes sparkling, Catherine giggled. "So you did drink the Kool-Aid. Fantastic."

 

Tani knew it was time to shut it down. Her better angels would not win if this conversation continued. "This is why I'm done with you."

 

She turned her back and left the room.

 

"Seen enough?"

 

Tani jumped. "Uh Lou, I just-"

 

Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes. "Save it sister, I have a grown daughter at home and she lies much better than you."

 

Lowering her eyes, Tani didn't have a comeback.

 

"Alright then, what did you and Junior find at the scene?"

 

"Nothing really out of the ordinary, except for those god awful smoothies."

 

Lou motioned for her to continue.

 

"Looks like Catherine was in the house when Danny got home. There were two grocery bags by the front door. Danny had mentioned he needed to pick up a few things after work. The hall closet door was half open. Someone may have been inside? Stuff was so jammed in there it's tough to tell. The main scene was Danny's room. I can't believe-"

 

"Hey, stick to the facts for now."

 

"Danny and the kids were transported to Queens with Steve. Eric is analyzing the smoothies, and HPD is still sweeping the house and Camaro, but there's no sign of a flash drive."

 

/././

 

Jerry stared at the offending piece of plastic and metal.

 

It felt like he held the world in his hands. A deadly weapon. The key to a mystery. Everything and nothing at all. Schrödinger's flash drive.

 

He wouldn't know what, if anything, he had until he plugged it into his laptop.

 

His mind reeled. Too many theories crowded into his head. Jerry needed to focus.

 

Two of his favorite little people had been drugged over this thing. One of his colleagues that he respected and counted as family had been tortured.

 

By a former member of their team.

 

He didn't know Catherine well, but he knew her. She'd been around here and there. Steve had come close to proposing to her. She was ohana.

 

This betrayal did not compute.

 

Picking up the drive, Jerry inspected it. There was nothing unusual about it.

 

Danny had said to keep it safe. He hadn't instructed him to reveal its secrets.

 

Jerry could easily set up a system of safeguards in case there was some sort of malware on it. He'd studied up on those sorts of tactics after their run-ins with hackers.

 

But this was different. There was something rotten on the thing. Dare he say evil. He could feel it. And with that overly dramatic thought, he dropped the drive on his desk calendar and resumed glaring at it, which wasn't helping anyone.

 

_That was it._ He couldn't keep this secret any longer. Jerry had to tell the others about the flash drive.

 

/././

 

"Guys."

 

"Hey Jerry." Tani perked up a little. Another friendly face right now meant the world.

 

"I think I know what you're looking for."  Jerry motioned for them to follow him.

 

Lou didn't budge. "Jerry, why are you whispering?"

 

"I uh-" He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Danny gave me a flash drive before he left work. He asked me to keep it in a safe place til I heard from him."

 

"Do you know what's on it?" Tani was a little louder than she planned.

 

Jerry took a step back, picking at his fingernails. "No, I just kept it safe. Danny didn't say to-"

 

"Alright, that's good, Jerry. Can we see it?" Lou did his best to hide his impatience.

 

Tani rubbed his arm. "Danny won't mind, Jerry. He gave the drive to you for a reason."

 

"Yea, I guess I am the best one to check it out." Jerry brightened a little at the encouragement.

 

"Of course you are, Jer bear."

 

"Jer bear? That's enough of the touchy feely stuff." Lou growled. "Jerry, please, see what's on that drive. Tani, head over to the hospital and keep an eye on Grace and Charlie. I'll let Steve know you're on your way."

 

"Have you heard from Junior? I texted him but haven't heard back."

 

"He's going over Catherine's rental right now." Lou smiled at Tani. "You want him to help you babysit?"

 

She looked away, knowing she was blushing. "Nah, I got this covered. You might need some extra help."

 

"You know, you're right." Lou motioned toward the rendition room. "There's a whole boatload of trouble in there. Especially if Danny comes back here."

 

/././

 

Lou sighed when the call went through. His previous attempts had gone straight to voicemail.

 

Steve answered on the third ring. "How's Catherine?"

 

"Sweatin it out like any old bird." Lou winced at his almost automatic response. Catherine certain wasn't _any old bird_.

 

"Lou."

 

"Hey, just tryin to break the tension. Sorry."

 

Steve's response was a loud exhale.

 

Lou filled the uncomfortable space. "She's a piece of work. Shut up completely after the ride over here."

 

"What happened?" There was a faint tinge of worry in Steve's voice.

 

"Nothing. I didn't lay a finger on her. Not that I don't-"

 

"Lou."

 

"I gave her a piece of my mind. That's all." Lou switched ears with his phone. He needed to change the subject. "Hey Jerry has the flash drive."

 

Steve jumped on this new information. "He does? That's great. Any idea what's on it?"

 

"Not yet. He's been setting up precautions in case the whole thing backfires."

 

"Good idea. As soon as he finds anything-"

 

"Hey, you'll be the first person I call."

 

Neither man spoke for a few seconds. Then Lou continued.

 

"I sent Tani over to relieve Duke's team. How are the kids?"

 

"Word is they'll be alright. We haven't been able to see them yet."

 

"How's Danny?"

 

"Stubborn as ever."

 

"Same goes for you, too, right?"

 

Steve ignored his colleague's further attempt at humor. "Catherine hasn't said anything?"

 

"You expect her to?"

 

"No, you're right. I wish I knew how far this went."

 

"Something tells me it's a solo mission. Junior found a cell phone in Catherine's rental car. It's a burner, and the only calls were to you. Jerry'll dig deeper once he's finished with the drive."

 

"Good. I expect a sitrep."

 

"Should we check her hotel?"

 

"She stayed with me."

 

"You?" Lou wrinkled his nose.

 

"Hey, she came to me as a friend. She slept on the couch."

 

"Okay, alright. Want Junior to look around? Make sure there are no surprises?"

 

"Yea, I guess he better. Have him take my laptop to Jerry, too. Run diagnostics. I don't think she used it, but I wasn't watching her closely. Didn't think I had to-"

 

"Hey, Steve, you didn't know."

 

"I know that, Lou."

 

"But you'll still beat yourself up about this mess."

 

"Goodbye, Lou. I'll let you know when I'm heading back to the Palace."

 

"You're not staying with Danny?"

 

"You think he's gonna stay here all night?"

 

"Good point."

 

"Once we get the kids settled-" Loud voices in the background interrupted Steve. "Shit, Danny's up again."

 

"You better go. Take care of yourself." Lou shook his head, knowing Steve probably didn't even here those last words. Not that he'd listen anyway.

 

 

/././

 

Steve rushed back into the exam room. "You need to sit still. You're no good to Grace and Charlie if you -"

 

"If I what? Die? Sometimes I think they'd be better off." Danny tugged on the ill-fitting gown that was hanging off one shoulder.

 

"You don't mean that."

 

"Of course I don't mean that, you idiot."

 

"Then why say it?" Steve glared and controlled his exhale. He wasn't sure why things had taken this turn. Danny was anxious and babbling.

 

"I can't do this. I need to see my kids." Danny picked at the tape holding an IV in place. "This is taking too long."

 

Steve smacked his partner's hands away. "Whoa, hey, stay put."

 

"Let me up, Steven. Because I just -" Danny deflated a little, holding his ribs.

 

"Hey, look at me and focus on my big dumb head." Steve flashed him a smile. "See, you can do that."

 

Danny narrowed his eyes. "That's my line."

 

Steve rolled his eyes, but relaxed a little. "We'll get through this, buddy. Just a little longer."

 

"You're right. I can do this." Danny closed his eyes, sighing. He grabbed Steve's hand. "What about you? How are you holding up?"

 

The question stung. Steve wasn't ready to process his own pain. Leave it to his partner to worry about everyone else.

 

"I'm fine, Danny." Steve flinched at the hard edge of his own voice.

 

"You fainted, big guy."

 

"Momentary lapse of equilibrium." Steve crossed his arms over his chest to punctuate his statement. "Run of the mill adrenaline dump. That's it."

 

Danny giggled and snorted before wincing, a tear running down his cheek. He lay back, eyes closed. Steve pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down. They were quiet for a few minutes.

 

Then Danny all but whispered. "If it was me, I'd be on the floor."

 

"What?"

 

"Cath." Danny covered his face with his hands. "If Melissa ever did anything like this -"

 

"She did get you stabbed."

 

"There's that." Danny pushed himself up. "But she never touched my kids."

 

Steve stiffened as it felt like he'd been dipped in cold water from the head down.

 

"Shit, babe. God, I didn't mean it like that." Danny reached for his friend but only brushed his leg. "This isn't your fault."

 

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault either." Steve took his friend's hand and squeezed. "Rest. It's been a long day."

 

There was a knock at the door. Which was only for show. This place really had no walls or doors. Nothing permanent. Both men were on high alert in seconds.

 

"Detective Williams?"

 

"Yes."

 

The man approached and held out his hand. Danny studied him but didn't move.

 

"I'm Dr. Martin. I've been looking after Grace and Charlie. Great kids."

 

Steve stood up and put himself between the doctor and his friend. "How are they, doc?"

 

The doctor looked from Danny to Steve and then back to Danny, unsure of whom to address.

 

"They're troopers."

 

"They're both awake?"

 

"Yes and no."

 

"What does that mean?"  Danny's voice rose a little, his swollen face flushed with worry.

 

"Grace is doing well. She's alert and asking about you." The doctor paused, clearing his throat before continuing. "Charlie is still a bit groggy. He's a little confused. Thankfully Grace is with him. She told me he drank more of the smoothie than she did. Given his size, I'd say he got a stronger dose."

 

"What was it?" Steve asked.

 

"We don't know exactly. The labs won't be back til morning."

 

Danny eyed his IV line again like he was planning an escape. "I need to see them."

 

"Detective, are you sure?" The doctor raised an eyebrow.

 

"Danny, seriously, you look - " Steve started to speak, but a sharp glare from his partner stopped him.

 

"I'd say you looked like the walking dead, but for the two of you...that's a Tuesday. But your kids don't need to see you this way, Detective Williams. Childhood trauma -"

 

"I need to know they're okay, doc, please. See them, hug them."

 

"Alright, I get it. I'll speak with your physician. We need to get you cleaned up first." The man looked at Danny's chart. "Looks like they're waiting on tests, too."

 

Danny frowned. "That could take all night. Come on."

 

"Can we speed things up, doc?" Steve tried to help.

 

"You know how this works, gentlemen."

 

"Yea," Danny eased himself back against the pillow with an exaggerated groan. "Hurry up and wait."

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Danny hesitated in the doorway. His children were safe, and he was overcome with relief. He watched them for a moment.

 

Grace sat in a recliner pulled close to a sleeping Charlie's bed. She was twirling a strand of her hair and reading. It struck him as odd that she had a magazine in her hand rather than her phone. _Then it hit him_. Her phone was at home. Home was now a crime scene.

 

He must have made a sound because Grace turned his direction.

 

"Danno." She smiled.

 

"Hey Monkey."  His eyes watered, and he moved toward her half blinded by tears. "You alright?"

 

She grabbed his hand. "I'm okay, dad.  Really."

 

He nodded, swallowing hard, unable to speak. Grace filled the space.

 

"And Charlie doesn't remember a thing. Except that Auntie Cath gave him a unicorn smoothie and he's sorry he spilled it on the couch."

 

"That boy wears everything he eats." Danny closed his eyes, allowing himself to laugh.

 

"It's okay, Danno. I'm so glad you're - she could have -" Grace stumbled on her words.

 

"Ah, your old man's tough." Steve appeared as if from nowhere, standing beside Danny.

 

"Thank you for saving us, Uncle Steve."

 

"Hey, it wasn't just me. Danno here stalled her - he uh -"

 

Steve was thankful Grace cut him off.

 

"Why did Aunt Catherine do this?"

 

Charlie stirred, whimpering in his sleep.

 

"Hey tiger, Danno's here. You're safe." Danny was afraid to touch his son. He didn't want to wake him.

 

Grace stared at them, eyes still demanding an answer to her question.

 

Steve commandeered a nearby chair and pushed it under Danny. "Sit before you fall down."

 

Danny took the offer and scooted close to his kids before opening up a little.

 

"I don't know why she did it, Grace. Honestly. Aunt Catherine must have a reason."

 

He was struggling, grasping at straws. He could think of no good reason for Catherine to have drugged his kids. He was fair game. He understood that. It was part of the job. Danny glanced over his shoulder at Steve, and his partner's eyes said the same. They were both in trouble here. Grace and her need for answers could be their downfall. They had to hold it together in front of the kids. There was no other option.

 

"But she hurt you and -" Grace smoothed out the plastic hospital bracelet on her wrist. "She drugged us. Why would she do that? I thought she loved us. Danno, Uncle Steve, please tell me why."

 

Hand over his mouth, Steve shook his head, visibly shaken. He took a few steps back, still trembling, unable to speak.

 

Danny called to him. "Steve, hey, come here."

 

Grace reached for him and he cracked.

 

"I can't. I'm gonna check -" Steve pointed toward the hall "- on HPD and Tani. Lou sent her over."

 

"Steve." Danny said again, but his partner was gone.

 

"Is he okay, Dad?"

 

"No, Monkey. None of us are okay. And that's alright. You keep talking. I'm here. Uncle Steve will be back." He took her hand. "Don't be afraid to ask me anything."

 

She nodded and burst into tears. Danny wrapped his arms around his daughter, ignoring his pain, and cried with her for a few minutes until she gently pulled away.

 

"What did she do to you? I could feel you flinching. You're hurting."

 

"Wait a minute. She?" His brain finally caught up. "How do you know any of this? Who told you?"

 

"The guy from HPD."

 

Danny frowned, headache making it tough for him to concentrate for a few seconds. "HPD?"

 

"Guarding the door." She motioned that direction. "I made him tell me."

 

"You made him?" Danny raised an eyebrow. "Grace what did you do?"

 

With a great big sigh, she slapped the magazine on the nightstand. "Nothing, Danno. I just asked him what happened."

 

"And he told you? I need to have a serious talk with-"

 

"Don't be mad at him."

 

"I'm not mad. I'm just gonna make sure someone has foot patrol for a few weeks."

 

"Danno, stop it." She tilted her head and crinkled her nose just a little. "You wanted to tell me, right?"

 

"Yes, Grace. I wanted to be the one to tell you."

 

"So..." She shrugged. "Tell me. What happened? What did Aunt Catherine do?"

 

He took a deep breath before answering. "I'm okay, really. This will go away. The doc patched me up."

 

A stare down began. "What did she do?"

 

"Grace." Danny didn't like that heavy gaze being leveled at him by his daughter.

 

She held firm and deepened her frown, crossing her arms over her chest. "You said I could ask you anything."

 

"I did. You're right. But I didn't say I'd tell you everything." Danny steadied himself with a slow, deliberate breath. "Alright. I'll tell you a few things. Please don't give your brother the gruesome details. He's too little."

 

Grace rolled her eyes. "I know, Dad."

 

"Okay. Give me a second." Danny glanced toward the door, hoping Steve had returned. Right now, he really needed backup. And he melted just a little when his eyes met his partner's. Steve moved closer again, producing another chair from somewhere. He sat beside Danny, reaching to give Grace's hand a squeeze. Everyone watched Charlie to make sure he was still out cold.

 

Danny leaned forward, hands on his knees. He cleared his throat and began, speaking just above a whisper at first. Voice hesitant.

 

"I got home a little late. I yelled for some help with the groceries. I saw the smoothies and the spill and I knew..." He paused, a hand to his stomach, gritting his teeth to push away his discomfort before continuing. "I knew something wasn't right. I dialed Uncle Steve and tossed my phone under the couch, hoping he'd come. Then Catherine appeared. She told me what she did to you and Charlie."

 

"She beat you up?"

 

"She had a gun. I had to do what she wanted. She knocked me out. I woke up on the floor in my room. You both were on the bed." Danny wasn't sure Grace figured out he was skipping details, but he didn't care. This was not his daughter's burden.

 

"I don't remember any of it."

 

"That's okay, Grace. I'm glad you don't."

 

"But Danno, I-"

 

"No buts. It's okay." Danny flashed Grace a smile. "You want me to keep going?"

 

He hoped her answer was no. 

 

Of course it wasn't what he wanted.

 

"Please, dad. I wanna know."

 

"Alright, well, I wouldn't tell her what she wanted to know, so she locked me in the hall closet."

 

"Really? How did you fit with all that junk?" Steve was surprised. This was his first time through the story, too. "That's why the door was open."

 

"In the closet? You don't like elevators." Eyes wide, Grace rubbed her dad's arm. "That must have been really hard."

 

"Yea, I held out as long as I could, but I blacked out again."  Danny didn't have the heart to tell her how Catherine dragged him out of the closet, almost strangling him. He remembered not being able to breathe and really thinking it would be the last time he saw his kids.

 

He didn't say anything else, and he was grateful Steve didn't add his part of the story. This was more than enough for Grace to deal with. He knew they'd talk again, and that was fine. Danny was done for now, and he was happy his daughter sensed that.

 

Grace shook her head, half amused expression taking over the serious one. "I don't think I can ever drink anything pink again."

 

Danny wrinkled his nose, happy to change the subject. "Those things are gross."

 

"You thought that anyway, Danno."

 

"That color is not found in nature."

 

"I don't know about that, Danno. There are some flowers-" Steve added his two cents.

 

"Zip it." He growled at Steve.

 

Hands up, Steve laughed. "Just saying."

 

"We don't need a horticultural lesson. Thank you very much. Right Grace?"

 

Danny didn't get any help from his daughter. She was too busy trying not to laugh at her dad. Steve jumped in again. Ever the loyal backup.

 

"You're right though. Those smoothies are gross." He frowned. "Loaded with sugar."

 

"Oh but they were so good. Until -" Grace looked at her hands in her lap. "It didn't taste right. But I was so happy to see Auntie Catherine. I wasn't paying attention. I felt weird and tripped over my backpack. Then, I woke up here. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Dad."

 

"Oh Grace, I'm so thankful you didn't see what happened to me."

 

"I know, I'm already scarred for life."

 

Both men groaned at her comment. Grace was immediately remorseful for her uncomfortable comeback.

 

"Really, I'm alright." She shrugged. "I guess this is what a hangover feels like?"

 

Steve coughed to hide his amusement. Danny glared over his shoulder before responding.

 

"No hangovers for you, missy." Danny ruffled Grace's hair, wincing with the effort. "Not for another 30 years.

 

"Danno, you can't be serious." She rolled her eyes.

 

"I am very serious." He pushed the chair away from the bed. "Make sure you get some sleep, okay? No keeping everyone up all night."

 

"Are you leaving?" Her brave facade crumbled a little.

 

"I have work to do, Monkey. You'll be safe here."

 

Steve tried to help. "Tani's gonna stay with you and Charlie tonight."

 

"Is that okay, Grace? Because I don't have to leave yet." The pain was evident on Danny's face. He did not want to upset his kids further, yet he really wanted to take a crack at Catherine.

 

"It's okay, Dad. I get it."

 

"You're sure?"

 

"Yes." She gave him a light shove when he tried to hug her. "Go. You'll be miserable if you stay."

 

"Thank you." Danny kissed her cheek. "I love you."

 

"Love you more, Danno."

 

Permission granted, Danny sighed and focused his attention on his son. Charlie was still sound asleep, covers half kicked off now. It made his dad feel so much better to see him tossing and turning. This was normal. Anyone who ever slept near the boy knew to watch for flailing limbs.

 

"Hey little buddy." Danny smoothed Charlie's hair. He went to say more but choked on his next words.

 

Grace wrapped herself around her dad again and Steve stood close behind them.

 

Charlie stirred but didn't wake up. He turned into his father's touch.

 

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

 

"I know, Dad." Grace kissed his shoulder. "You and Uncle Steve go. I'll take care of Charlie."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you for being here. Special thanks to Tracey, Irene Claire and JazzieG for reading, offering encouragement, keeping me sane and pushing me forward. More to come soon. I know you've all been itching to see Steve and Danny confront Catherine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit it. I got a little hung up on this chapter. I'm not all that comfortable writing Tani yet. I hope she comes across close to character. Thanks, as always, for reading.

 

 

"Whoa, hey!" Tani ran smack into Danny. She backed up a step and got her first good look at him. "Holy shit, should you be leaving?"

 

Swearing, Danny wrapped his arms around his torso as he caught his breath. Tears leaked from his eyes as he steadied himself in the doorway.

 

"Watch...where...you're...going."

 

Tani could not stop rambling. "I mean, you look like you need a doctor. Worse than normal. I mean, shit. Maybe you should stay here."

 

Steve tried to tell her to shut up. But none of them had quite mastered telepathy, and he braced himself for Danny's reaction. Which wasn't all that eventful. 

 

"I'm fine. Really." Danny dabbed his eyes and then moved on with his best lie as he mustered a smile. "Please keep my kids safe tonight, okay? Thank you."

 

"Fine?" Tani laughed, not realizing how lucky she was and kept on talking. "She's ready for you. You can't go in there like this. I can't believe you're still standing."

 

"You better just stop. While you're ahead." Danny's fake smile grew teeth and snarled. "Please."

 

"Danny, come on, let's go." Steve squeezed past and motioned toward the elevators. He hovered just close enough so it wasn't obvious that he was worried about his partner, too.

 

"Come on, let her sweat it out tonight." Tani pushed a nearby wheelchair his direction. "Here, use this. You need to get off your feet."

 

"She was my friend!" Danny lunged toward Tani, his voice echoing in the empty hall. "Do not tell me what I need."

 

Her mouth fell open, and she froze when Danny got in her face.

 

Steve grabbed his best friend by the elbow. "Back off, buddy."

 

Danny yanked out of his grasp, heaving, face sweaty. Tani still hadn't moved except to close her mouth.

 

"That's enough, Danny." Steve ordered.

 

Danny whipped around, but didn't say anything.

 

Steve held his ground, making sure he had all of Danny's attention. "What? You gonna fight me?"

 

"No, no..." Danny rubbed his neck, seeming to snap out of his volatile mood. "I need to get outta here. I can't do anything for them. I'll go crazy if I stay. I need to know why."

 

Steve gave Danny some room. "Okay. We can go. If you think you're ready."

 

"Wait, you don't think I should?" The heat crept back into Danny's voice. "You don't think I can handle it?"

 

"Didn't say that, did I, buddy?"

 

"You don't have to say it."

 

"I _know_ you can't handle it. Not until you calm down."

 

Danny chuckled. "That's rich. You telling me to calm down. You were there. You saw what she did."

 

"And that's exactly why you need to get your head on straight." Steve softened his tone. "You'd say the same to me."

 

"I would, you're right. But you'd ignore me."

 

Steve nodded. "True."

 

"So what's your opinion?" Danny nudged Tani and she jumped.

 

"I - uh -  whatever you say. That'll work." She babbled as she inched toward the door. "I'm gonna go check on the kids. Get settled in for the night. I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything. Really."

 

Tani backed into the room, hands up.

 

Danny exhaled loudly, letting the sigh morph into a giggle. "God, I messed things up."

 

"This isn't your fault."

 

"I should have told you about the flash drive."

 

"You tried. I was so wrapped up in Cath being there."

 

"I wish I'd stayed out of her business."

 

"You don't mean that."

 

"We don't even know what we have." Danny shook his head, eyes watering again. "She drugged my kids."

 

"And she'll pay for that."

 

Crossing his arms, Steve formed a wall in front of his partner.

 

Danny frowned and twitched, clenching his fists. "Steven."

 

Not fazed, Steve glared back. "Daniel."

 

"Get out of my way."

 

HPD moved a little closer. They'd been lingering at the nurse's station, watching the conversation. Steve waved them off.

 

"We're gonna do this together, partner."

 

Danny took a step. "Let me go then."

 

"Not til you calm down." Steve blocked him.

 

"I'm calm." Danny made an effort to stand up straighter, puffing his chest out a little. "See? Perfect."

 

Unconvinced, Steve widened his stance a little. "You just yelled at Tani."

 

"She -" Danny shook his head, face flushing with embarrassment and fatigue. "She pushed the wrong button."

 

"And you almost slugged her." Steve tilted his head and sighed. "This isn't you."

 

"I'd never -" Unable to process the wave of fondness from his partner, Danny stuttered and didn't finish his sentence. He'd expected more of an argument.

 

"I know you wouldn't. But you aren't thinking straight. Your defenses are down. Hell mine are too."

 

Eyes narrowed, Danny frowned. He would not concede this battle so easily. "Then why should you talk to her first, huh? What makes you better?"

 

"Come on." Steve softened a little more, maybe a little too much. "Not better. Just...more experienced."

 

"Oh because you and her -" Danny made a rude gesture.

 

Steve smacked Danny's hands. "I'm talking to her first. I'm the boss. Case closed."

 

"Control freak."

 

Steve rolled his eyes and led Danny to the elevator. If he wished Danny would use the wheel chair in the hall, he didn't say anything. Instead, he chose a familiar quarrel to distract himself.  "Add it to your list of things to tell our shrink. I'm sure she'll love it."

 

"Animal." Danny punched the down button and leaned a little too heavily against the wall.

 

Jaw tense, Steve ignored every ounce of his worry, letting his partner have this. The crash would come later, he knew.

 

For everyone.

 

/././

 

Lou met Steve and Danny in the hall.

 

Steve didn't waste time. "Where is she?"

 

Lou glanced from Steve to Danny and back to Steve. "She's not talking, Steve."

 

"I didn't expect her to, Lou."

 

"She's waiting for you." Lou kept his face blank. This all felt wrong.

 

Steve thought about that statement and continued after a beat. "I need to see Jerry first."

 

Lou nodded, Danny's silence was an odd presence. It took him a second to remember what Steve just said. "Jerry...he's in your office."

 

"Good. Nobody talks to her til I get back." He threw a sideways glance at Danny. To which Lou wrinkled his nose. Steve caught the look and frowned. "And I mean _nobody_."

 

"No way am I staying here. I need to see Jerry, too."  Danny followed Steve.

 

Lou blew out a big breath and shook his head, thanking his lucky stars that he didn't have to keep Danny out of that room. Steve was in control. _For now_.

 

It felt weird, though. Wrong in a way. He'd expected Danny to be eager to question Catherine.

 

/././

 

"What have we got, Jerry?"

 

"The flash drive is a list of international trafficking routes. A network of buyers and sellers, as well as safe houses and pick up points. There's also contact info for major players in law enforcement and the military."

 

"Why does Catherine need this information?" Steve frowned, asking the question more for himself than anyone else.  

 

"How is more like it?  What's she into, Steve? She used our system to get it. But it didn't come directly from us. She hacked into the DOJ, DOD and FBI. Where'd she get those skills?"

 

"I wish I knew." Steve felt he was missing something, had been missing something all these years.

 

Danny remained quiet, hands in his pockets, chewing his bottom lip.

 

"You were right to bring this to me. It was encrypted but I broke it." Jerry spoke to Danny who didn't hear him.

 

Steve noticed. "Danny? You alright. You can sit this out."

 

"Not gonna happen, Steven. Why don't you drop it?" Danny nudged past Steve to look get a better look at the screen. "Where did this come from, Jer?"

 

"I uh -  it came from a variety of sources." Jerry tried to hide the look of concern and confusion he flashed at Steve. He repeated what he'd said a minute or so earlier. "Catherine hacked the DOJ, DOD and FBI servers."

 

"Yea, you said that." Danny pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, I just."

 

"You need to sit down." Steve was stern.

 

"You need to shut up."

 

"Oh, that's mature."

 

Their bickering didn't calm Jerry like it normally did. He couldn't stop fidgeting. "Guys."

 

"We'll work this like any other case." Steve shot Jerry a level gaze. Like there was nothing to see. Business as usual. "We only have Catherine for an hour, maybe less, before her handlers scoop her up. I'm kinda surprised she's still here."

 

"Yea, my digging probably sent up the bat signal."

 

"Handlers? Bat signal?" Danny raised his voice, eyeing the door. "Why aren't we in there then?"

 

"Save a copy and give it only to me." Steve watched his partner as he spoke to Jerry. "Coordinate with CSU to see if they've turned up anything else at the crime scene."

 

Steve and Danny caught each other's eye for a few seconds. Danny's house was a crime scene.

 

"Sure. But there's one more thing." Jerry was suddenly serious as he worked his magic on the computer, and a familiar face popped up.

 

"Kono..." Hands on his hips, Steve looked at the ceiling. "Her team."

 

"She's on the flash drive? Fuck..." Danny had to steady himself.

 

"It doesn't look like Cath dug too far, but yea, Kono could be vulnerable."

 

"Shit." Steve pulled out his cell. "I have to warn her."

 

/././

 

"You're too quiet. I don't like it." Steve studied Danny as they waited for the elevator to drop them into the basement.

 

"You always complain about my ... complaining, so happy birthday."

 

"Kono will be fine. She's taking extra precautions."

 

Danny nodded, but was nowhere near convinced.

 

"Hey, it's good you copied those files. We could warn her and how many others? You saved the day."

 

"Yea, I guess." Both hands on the side rails, Danny leaned against the wall as the bell announced the next floor. "I should have known."

 

"And how could you possibly know?"

 

"I should have said something sooner."

 

"What made you suspect her in the first place? I can't believe I didn't notice anything."

 

Taking a deep breath, Danny closed his eyes before recounting the memory. "She'd been at the Smart Table. The screen was blank, but it didn't feel right. She was out of breath. Nervous. Just a little. If you didn't know her -"

 

"You followed your gut."

 

"Yea. And I handed the drive off to Jerry for safe keeping. I wanted to clear my head. Make sure I knew what I had before confronting her. I mean, she was ohana. There had to be a reason, right? I was afraid I was being paranoid."

 

"And I wasn't there." Steve kicked the corner of the desk. "Goddammit, I let her pull me in. I wasn't there for you."

 

"Hey, you didn't know. How could we know?  It's Catherine, for god's sake." Danny looked up at his friend. "And you were there when it mattered. You saved us."

 

Shaking his head, Steve closed his eyes. "What the hell was she thinking?"

 

/././

 

As soon as the elevator dinged, the spell was broken. No more calm Danny.

 

"You're gonna hang back until I can assess the situation." Steve edged closer to his partner, ready to lay hands on him, if he needed to stop him.

 

Danny was channeling his son on a bad day. "Why do you get to talk to her first, huh?"

 

"Because - Danny, please just stand down." Steve was losing his patience. He was tired. Hell everyone was exhausted at this point. "Now I see where Charlie gets it."

 

"What's that supposed to mean? You think I'm acting like a kid?" Danny glared, chest just a little puffy again.

 

"If the shoe fits, buddy." Steve gave his friend a cocky half assed grin, sobering when Danny didn't see the humor. "We discussed this. You know I'm right. Trust me."

 

"I do trust you."

 

"Then let me do this, alright? Give me ten minutes. Then she's all yours."

 

Looking away, he considered Steve's offer. They might not have ten minutes if they kept arguing. Some shady government official was probably already on the way to snatch Catherine.

 

Hands up, Danny agreed. "Alright, you can have five, uninterrupted minutes with Catherine. That's it."

 

Steve took what he could get. "Five minutes then. Promise?"

 

Danny didn't answer. He headed for end of the hall, mumbling. "You're wasting time, Steven."

 

Pleased, Steve took a deep breath. A surge of adrenaline flashed through him when he thought of questioning Catherine. He could get her to answer. He knew all of her tells. He knew where she was vulnerable.

 

Only problem was - she knew the same things about him.

 

_Fuck._

 

"Hold up, wait a minute." Lou appeared out of nowhere.

 

Steve was not in the mood for another distraction. "Lou, get out of my way."

 

"I heard the speech you just gave your partner."

 

"Yea and he's listening."

 

"For now. You know it won't last." Lou chuckled. "Five minutes. You'll be lucky to get three."

 

Steve shrugged, checking his phone. "You and Junior can watch the door. He just got back. I texted him."

 

"What am I supposed to do? Hold Danny at gunpoint? Because that's what it's gonna take to keep him outta that room and you know it."

 

"Hold him off as long as you can."

 

"Hold him off. Really, that's all you got?"

 

"That's what I said."

 

"Alright." Lou watched Steve for few seconds. "You sure you can handle this?"

 

His larger concern did not go unnoticed by Steve. "I'll be fine, Lou."

 

"You say my name like it matters. Fine or not, you know this is gonna hurt."

 

"I'll be fine." Steve repeated the words with a little more heat.

 

"Yea, you say that now. But I got your back. You know I do. We all do." Lou turned to walk away. He flashed Steve a ghost of a smile. "I'm gonna go hog tie your partner now."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited confrontation is coming up next...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to julieb716. She would kill me for doing this...but I know she'd love it, too.

 

Steve burst into the room, stopping inches from Catherine. He started off tough. No emotion. "What's on the flash drive?"

 

"Boy, someone's fired up."

 

"Answer me." Hands on his hips, he shouted the next word. "Now!"

 

"I'm guessing you already know." Catherine didn't flinch. Her stare remained blank even with her next comment. "How's Kono, by the way?"

 

"You knew this would put her in danger?" Steve betrayal flickered in his eyes, turning them an even darker ocean of stormy blue-green water.

 

"She's a big girl. She can handle herself."

 

He shook his head and reversed course, turning his back on Catherine for a few seconds. He just couldn't look her in the face. The wall was a much better target for his angry gaze. He did not want her to see too many cracks. Because right then, fissures were forming along uncomfortable fault lines.

 

Catherine understood him too well, and she egged him on by continuing to ramble with useless commentary. Like that pesky mosquito loose in your car.

 

"Ultimately, my op gives Kono more to do. Seems like she enjoys being away from the islands. And her husband...and you. That's a theme, isn't it? People leaving you. Have you ever wondered what you're doing wrong, Steve? Seriously. It's a pattern." She licked her lips, satisfied.

 

Whirling around he could barely contain himself. Nostrils flaring, eyes flashing the swirl of emotions he could no longer hide.

 

Catherine all but rejoiced, sneering at him. "There he is. The Steve I fell in love with."

 

"I don't know what you see, but I'm not like you."

 

"Oh but you are. Deep, deep down. You know it."

 

He shook his head, fighting the impulse to play her game. He kept his mouth shut til the urge passed. She took it as her cue to keep talking.

 

"That's why you like Danny so much. You know the dark things he's done. What he's capable of. And his anger. Boy, I bet that's a turn on. Do you two role play in bed?"

 

Ignoring her taunting, Steve changed tact and went for a soft spot. "We were - are - your friends, Catherine. Why didn't you reach out? I know a guy working a US/Afghan training taskforce. There are better channels, outlets to help with this kind of thing."

 

"I'm still your friend?" Her eyes clouded and she chewed on her lip. "Really? You'd forgive me? Just like that?"

 

"I need to know why you did this. This has to be a huge misunderstanding." He moved in a little closer. "I know you. This - it isn't you."

 

"I thought you were upset with me for leaving. Steve, I'm sor-" She hung her head, stifling a sob, mumbling something.

 

His eyes glistened with the beginnings of tears, and a piece of his anger broke off. "Cath, please talk to me. We can still fix this. Please. Tell me everything."

 

She nodded, meeting his gaze, tears in her eyes, too. For the briefest of moments, the ache in his chest melted and he let himself believe he'd reached her.

 

And he made a big mistake. A miscalculation. Steve was too close - figuratively and literally.

 

Catherine slammed her head into his. He stumbled backwards, almost hitting the floor. Hands holding his head, blood dripping from his lip, his world almost spun out of control. The shock stole his next breath and he backed himself into the wall. 

 

She laughed, eyes sparkling with glee at what she'd done. "People change, Steven. Didn't your mommy teach you that?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesssss...I'm a big, giant tease. Let me have it! This chapter screamed to be split into pieces. The next one should be up tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Irene Claire and Tracey450 their patience and time. And thanks to all of you for reading and sticking with this story. I don't say it enough.

 

Loud voices echoed from the hall. Steve knew what was coming. His time was up.

 

Danny charged into the room, face red and out of breath. "Answers, Cath. You owe me."

 

"Nice of you to join us." She sneered with her mouth and her eyes. "How are the kids?"

 

Danny launched himself at her. Steve caught him and steered him to the wall. He held on tight and prayed he could reach his friend. Because right then, Danny was a volcano about to erupt.

 

"Focus or I throw you outta here."

 

For a second, a world of hurt flashed in Danny's eyes and Steve knew the warning might go unheeded. Danny would give up his badge to get revenge for his kids.

 

"Grace and Charlie don't need you in jail." Steve didn't hide the pain he felt. "She's not worth it."

 

"Listen to him, Danno." Catherine drawled his nickname, knowing full well he didn't like anyone using it. Except Steve and his kids.

 

Danny struggled against Steve's firm grip. In response, Steve dug his fingers into tense muscle and warm skin. "Don't make me hurt you, Danny."

 

Time slowed as the two men stared at one another, chests heaving.

 

Lou flew into the room along with Junior. "Sorry man, he got away from me. And we have... company."

 

Steve and Lou shared an almost imperceptible acknowledgement. Company. _The_ company. They didn't have much time. This thing with Danny was wasting what little they had.

 

Quickly assessing, he wasn't sure if Catherine noticed what Lou said. She was too busy keeping up her act.

 

And Danny, Steve could feel the fire running through his veins. The electricity. Part of him wanted to release the animal pushing against him and let him tear her apart. And Catherine was not helping the situation.

 

"Someone needs to work on their cardio." She couldn't help but get a dig in. "How did you become a member of this team, Captain Grover? Steve lower the standards?"

 

Lou grunted in her direction, while Junior moved closer, studying the prisoner.

 

"Oh I see you got some young blood. Very nice." She leered at Junior. "And I met the little girl earlier. Chin and Kono replacements?"

 

Junior glanced at Steve for orders, backing off quickly with a slight nod from Steve. Still keeping an eye on Catherine. Still on guard.

 

"We're fine." Steve loosened his hold on Danny. "Right, partner?"

 

Danny twitched before relaxing. "Okay, yea. Fine."

 

"Awwww...." Catherine cooed. "You're such a good boy...and a good daddy, too. Why don't you take those kids of yours for smoothies? On me..."

 

Throwing Steve to the side, Danny lunged at Catherine. Both hands on her neck, he squeezed. She clucked and gurgled, eyes wide with shock.

 

"No one touches my kids! _My kids_!" He shook her and she strained in the chair to no avail, pushing up against his hold as best as she could. "How could you do that? You were my friend! Grace loves you!"

 

Tears streaked his face, and the others were frozen, watching the raw display of emotion.

 

Then Steve jumped into action, stumbling as he called out.

 

"Danny! Stand down." Steve was dazed and struggling, his head spinning from smacking against the wall. "You don't wanna do this."

 

"Come on, Danny, listen to Steve."  Lou kept his voice steady, soothing. "This isn't the way."

 

Junior didn't say a word. Instead, he inched toward the two men, jaw tense. Waiting for Steve to give him an order.

 

Steve grabbed Danny's biceps, trying to dislodge him. "Stop! Think about what you're doing."

 

Getting no results, he hesitated for a fraction of a second.

 

The gravity of what he was about to do hit him. Everyone knew what was coming. _Did Danny?_ Steve couldn't think about his best friend in that moment. He had to act. He took a deep breath and let training take over.

 

With a guttural painful scream, Steve swept Danny's legs. A calm, calculated strike, obvious in its gentleness. But effective nonetheless. Danny wobbled, hands sliding down Catherine's neck to her shoulders.

 

Taking full advantage, Steve shoved the off balance Danny away from their prisoner and to the floor. Utterly wrecked by what he'd done, Steve backed away. Nobody blinked for a few seconds.

 

Danny sat there, not moving, head to his chin. Then he took a deep breath and sobbed. "My kids. She hurt my kids. I'm gonna kill her."

 

"No you're not, man." Lou moved in between Catherine and Danny. "You're better than her. This is not the way."

 

As she caught her breath, Catherine pulled on her restraints. She coughed and sputtered. "Get me...out of here. Rights...I have rights."

 

Recovering, Steve shook his head, chuckling. "Rights? Seriously?"

 

His stance wide, Steve was ready for anything now. "Catherine. You've got no friends in this room. No one cares what happens to you. Do you copy that?"

 

Color drained from her face, and she didn't blink when she gave him a quick shake of a nod.

 

"That's good." He turned to Lou. "Get him outta here."

 

Lou helped Danny off the floor. "Come on, man. I got you. Let's go."

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

"Sir?" Junior stood near the door.

 

Steve turned away from Catherine. "It's okay, Junior. I've got this."

 

"I'll be right outside, sir."  The younger man disappeared into the hallway.

 

"He's cute. And sir? I know you love that." Catherine continued to breathe heavily as she recovered from Danny's assault. "Another toy for you to fix, no doubt."

 

Steve took a deep breath and walked to the far side of the room. He didn't respond to her comments right away as he gathered himself. Still reeling from putting Danny on the floor. He didn't know if he could stand her needless jabber much longer. And there was no one to stop him from shutting her up.

 

Facing her again, he decided to try to be civil. He might get more answers that way, and his nerves couldn't take much more bullshit. He could feel himself vibrating and he prayed Catherine didn't notice.

 

"Cath, I need you to please be quiet." His voice had gone from commanding to soft. "Just give me a minute."

 

Mouth half open, Catherine considered his request, and she gave him a few beats before jumping right back in.

 

"You just attacked Danny. _For me_.  I can't -" She crumpled and giggled, snorting and then coughing. "You actually did that. I never thought...you chose me..."

 

Steve closed the distance between them, and she smiled until he was inches from her. Then she hardened, frowning as she waited for his judgment.  

 

"There was no choice. I saved my partner from making a huge mistake. I had his back. You've gained nothing here. Remember what I just said." Steve put both hands on her shoulders, pressing her back against the chair. "No one cares what happens to you. Go ahead and test me. I dare you."

 

She looked at her lap.

 

"That's what I thought." Steve shoved her as he pushed away.  "I'm done playing."

 

"Whoever said I was playing?"

 

"Just stop, please. You're done. This is over."

 

Frowning, Catherine held back, but the tension was all over her face. She chewed her bottom lip and waited.

 

"What were you doing? Was someone pressuring you? Why did you have that info? Wait..." His face went blank. "Were you selling it?"

 

She stared at him, lips a thin pale line. Lipstick long since smudged and rubbed off. Mascara beginning to bleed, giving her a hollowed out look. Eyes bright black beads never leaving Steve.

 

"Your little op didn't go the way you planned."  He shook his head. "You used us. Your friends. For a pay day? Is that it?"

 

"You know I can't tell you, Steve. It's classified."

 

He laughed with his whole body. "Who do you think I am? Huh? We both know you're not working for the government on this."

 

Scowling like a toddler about to throw a tantrum, she growled. "How would you know?"

 

"Seriously, that's what you got? How would I know?" He shook his head.  "Seriously? You don't think I made some calls?"

 

Catherine bought his bluff, pale face flushing with color.

 

"You had no right." She snarled, head lowered but eyes focused on Steve. "Big Steve McGarrett, always playing the hero. Saving the world. Playing God."

 

He swallowed and took a breath or two before continuing. She beat him to it.

 

"And your little lap dog? He couldn't just leave it alone. Danny's always been good at sticking his nose where it doesn't belong." She stopped, nodding like she was psyching herself up because she knew she was about to walk on sacred ground - and take a piss all over it. "He's the reason I left, you know. You changed when you met him. And not for the better. He ruined you."

 

"Danny will always be a better person than you." Steve straightened, bolstered by the truth of his statement. His relationship - the love he felt for his partner - a shield against her bitterness.

 

And proving this point, she babbled almost incoherently. Jealousy dripping from every pour.

 

"You love him, don't you? I always considered him competition. Have you two hooked up yet? You were the talk of the islands. Will they, won't they? Blah, blah, blah..."

 

Steve chuckled. "I used to think you were above this petty shit, Catherine."

 

"Oh Steven. Get over yourself. No one is better than you. And everyone leaves you because they can't keep up. You'll die alone and miserable." 

 

She dinged him a little with that last sentence. Smiling, Catherine savored her victory, fleeting as it was. Steve raised his chin but didn't compose himself. He wanted her to see how he was feeling. There was strength in this honesty.

 

"You could have come to me with this. I would have helped you."

 

"What makes you think I needed help?"

 

"You're obviously in over your head."

 

"See, this is why I left. You never thought I was capable of doing anything on my own."

 

"This time - you weren't in control. I bet more kids are in danger. That school. The Taliban figured you out. Made demands, right? Or some other group. It doesn't really matter, does it? You fucked up and they used you. Otherwise, you and I wouldn't be having this chat. You'd be dead."

 

Her nose twitched, but she didn't say anything.

 

Steve closed his eyes and shook his head. "What were you thinking?"

 

The heat drained away from her face but she held his gaze, staying quiet for once.

 

"I thought you wanted to make a difference? To help people. I loved you more for that. You wanted something that was yours." He didn't shy away from the hurt he felt. "I believed you. I would have done anything to help you. You came back here to steal from me. From the team. You drugged Danny's kids for God's sake."

 

"They'll be fine."

 

"Yea, they will. Because we're family. We take care of our own. You shit all over that."

 

"It all would have worked out!" Catherine screamed. "No one was supposed to get hurt."

 

"You put Kono in danger."

 

"She put herself in danger."

 

"I thought you wanted to help people. To make a difference."

 

"All I needed was that info, Steve."

 

"That info?" He shook his head. "That info is people. Lives. Families."

 

Steve walked to the other side of the room, turning his back to her, hands against the wall. Gathering himself. Everything was falling into place. The last threads of his feelings for her unraveled. When he turned around, his face was hard.

 

"I loved you once. Thought we'd get married."

 

They stared at one another for a few seconds.

 

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm glad we never got that far." A ghost of a smile flashed across his face.  

 

She shifted ever so slightly in the chair. For the first time, she seemed unsure. All her bravado was gone.

 

"Makes it easier to do this." He turned and opened the door, motioning to someone outside.

 

"Wait." Catherine strained to see who was out there. "Wait, Steve. Please."

 

Two MPs stepped into the room.  She laughed until two other men, both in civilian clothes joined them. Mouth open slightly as her next words evaporated, her eyes darted to Steve and then back to the men.

 

"Commander McGarrett, I trust you have everything you need."

 

"Yes sir. My technical analyst will give you Lt Rollins' laptop and other belongings on your way out. I have no more use for them."

 

"Thank you for your cooperation in this matter. We'll need the room for a few minutes."

 

Steve nodded and stepped aside. "She's all yours gentleman."

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is...the long awaited next chapter of this lovely little story. The muse had to be coaxed. Thank you Tracey, my friend, for the sweets! Cyprus delight is one of life's little treats. I left something funny in the story for you. See if you can spot it. A huge thank you, also, to all of you for your patience, especially Irene Claire for reading multiple version of this chapter. Muchly appreciated.

 

 

Danny headed straight for the couch, Lou hot on his tail.

 

"You gonna be alright, Danny? Can I get you something?" The words added to the litany of concern he'd already piled on. "Come on, man, it's been a long day. I need to do something."

 

"You don't need to hover. I'm fine, Lou. Really."

 

Not convinced, Lou didn't move.  "None of us are fine, man."

 

Danny closed his eyes and sighed. "I just want to see my kids."

 

"We can arrange that. But seriously, can I get you something? You hungry? Thirsty?" Lou palmed his head. "I'm warning you, man. Mother hen runs in my family."

 

A flicker of a smile lit up Danny's face for just a second, like the wind blew out a match. "Maybe something to drink?"

 

"Good, okay, sure I can do that. I'll brew some coffee. Some nice thick, nasty stuff. None of that butter-filled sludge Steve makes."

 

"Sounds great, thanks." Danny caught Lou's arm as the big guy moved to leave the room. "Means a lot."

 

"Thank me by staying here. Put your feet up. Relax." Lou motioned toward the small couch. 

 

"I'll try." Danny shrugged at Lou's grumbling and parked himself on the couch. He could promise that. He would try to relax. Just for the moment.

 

Lou approved. "Alright, okay. I'll take that. But don't push me though. I'll sit on your this time, if I have to."

 

/././

 

The door closing behind him sucked the air from his lungs. For a moment, Steve saw stars and his knees felt like jelly. He hadn't expected her to be so cold. A small part of him longed for this to be a joke, a bad dream. Rubbing his face, he centered himself, and with his next breath, he was born again.

 

There was one place he had to be. One person.

 

_Danny._

 

"Commander McGarrett."

 

Steve turned toward the voice. The men were leaving. With Catherine in tow. She stood tall, hands behind her back, as she was roughly escorted from the interrogation room.

 

"Again, we appreciate your cooperation in this matter."

 

"Where are you taking her?" His curiosity and the last remnants of his feelings for her made his chest tighten for a second. Steve cleared his throat. "In case my investigation-"

 

"There will be no investigation. This matter is closed."

 

Standing at attention now, he nodded. And Steve knew.

 

He would never see her again.

 

Catherine didn't even try to look back at him.

 

"Uh, sir?"  Junior made his presence known. "Lou took Danny to his office. What would you like me to do?"

 

Steve smiled. "First thing."

 

"Sir?"

 

"Lose the sir. We've been over this."

 

"Yes sir." Junior blushed a little. "Okay, Steve. It's a habit."

 

"We're ohana."  Steve put his hand on Junior's shoulder. "Thank you for having my back."

 

"Always sss-" Junior bit his lip. "Sorry. I'll work on it."

 

"Rome wasn't built in a day, was it?"

 

Junior shook his head. "No, it was not."

 

/././

 

"How's Danny?" Steve all but ran into Lou in the hall.

 

Lou shrugged and shook his head at the same time. "I guess he's good. All things considered."

 

"Call Noelani. See if she can stop by."

 

Lou narrowed his eyes. "Noelani?"

 

"Danny won't go back to the ER and I'd like someone to check on him."

 

"You sure he's gonna agree?"

 

Steve crossed his arms over his chest and glared. "He won't have a choice."

 

"I'll see to it then." Lou kept his voice soft. It hurt to see his friends like this. "What ever you need."

 

"Thanks, Lou. Couldn't do this without you."

 

"No thanks necessary." Lou clapped Steve on the back. "You go check on your boy. He's doing a good job at pretending, but-"

 

"Yea, I know the feeling."

 

"Bet you do, man." Lou made sure he had Steve's gaze. "I'm really sorry about Catherine. This is a mess."

 

"It's over now."

 

"Well, in my experience, nothing's over til the sink is cleared and the dishes are put away."

 

Steve wrinkled his nose, half smiling. "What?"

 

"Hey, you're not the only one operating on no sleep. You know what I'm saying. The cleanup can be the worst part."

 

"Copy that."  Steve waved and headed for his best friend.

 

He stopped when he reached the door to his partner's office. He knew Danny saw him. Could feel the heated stare.

 

His throat tightened and for a second, he couldn't breathe. He'd be broken if Danny was upset with him. Didn't know if he could make it up to him. But he'd die trying.

 

With a whoosh, he flung the door open.

 

"Danny...look...I'm sorry."

 

"Stop. Take a breath." Danny held up his hand. "You did what you had to do."

 

"No...I..."

 

"Hey, I left you no choice."

 

Both men silently acknowledged the truth in his words.

 

"I could have killed her. I wanted to..."

 

"You wouldn't have -"

 

"Steve, you know I'm right. I wasn't seeing straight. I wasn't... I just - my kids -"

 

"You don't think I wanted to flatten her?"

 

There was a shift in Steve's voice. Only someone close to him would catch it. He was desperately trying to change the subject, switch the mood.

 

"Flatten her?" Danny scrunched his eyebrows and tried not to laugh. He knew what Steve was doing.

 

"Lay her out."

 

"Well, you have more experience."

 

"Danny -"

 

"You're the one making terrible attempts at humor. Flatten her?"

 

"You think that's funny?"

 

"Maybe. Yea, I don't know anything right now. I'm messed up." Danny shook his head. "Don't let me see her again."

 

"That won't be a problem. She's gone."

 

"Gone? Already?"

 

"They took her."

 

"The eternal, infernal _they_."

 

"Yea." Steve perched on the arm of the couch. "CIA. I think."

 

"Figures. What was she into?"

 

"Too much." This was code for _I don't want to talk about it right now._

 

"I'm sorry, babe." Danny tapped Steve's arm, backing off. "Really, I am."

 

"For what?"

 

"This mess. I should have stayed at the office. Gone to your house. Steered clear of my kids."

 

"She was waiting for you, Danny. At your house. _She did that_. It wouldn't have mattered. Can you imagine if they'd woken up -"

 

Steve looked away and didn't finish the thought.

 

"You're right." Danny shrugged, visibly releasing some of his tension. "I guess it worked out for the best."

 

Clearing his throat, Steve asked. "You're alright?"

 

"Depends on how you mean that."

 

"I didn't hurt you?"

 

"I'm fine. Really. Just my pride."

 

"Hey you have nothing to worry about. Everyone in that room gets it."

 

"Still, I lost my cool."

 

Steve closed his eyes and shook his head. The wheels were turning, but he clearly didn't have a reply. Not one that wouldn't start an argument.

 

Lou walked into the room, his timing perfect. "Not like I haven't done anything stupid for my kids, man."

 

"Hey, Lou, what's the word?"  Steve stood, smoothing his pants.  Pushing the subject away for now as he straightened himself.

 

"The hospital wants to release Grace and Charlie. The doc figures it might be better for them to be in a familiar place. With family."

 

"Charlie's awake?" Danny's watery eyes brightened. Two hopeful gems in the middle of that weary, swollen face.

 

"Apparently he's eating them out of pudding and jello."

 

"That boy is a bottomless pit." Danny jabbed Steve's leg. "Reminds me of somebody else."

 

Steve rolled his eyes at Danny and got down to business. "Take them to my place, Lou. You and Tani. Have Junior check on Rachel."

 

"She's leaving for the mainland tomorrow morning. First thing. Something with Stan." Danny filled in the blank.

 

"With Stan?" Steve frowned. "They're together?"

 

"No, nothing like that. They're finalizing some real estate transactions. Something to do with the divorce."

 

"Leave it to me." Lou nodded, making eye contact with both men. "I've got this. Let me take care of everything. You both need some rest...and maybe a doc who makes house calls. Take it slow though. It's been a long day."

 

"Thanks, Lou." Steve flashed Lou a quick smile. "It'll probably take us a few minutes to get outta here."

 

"That sounds good. Fifteen minutes might do it." Lou tapped his wrist.

 

Danny watched his friends. He knew they were up to something and his wariness was showing.

 

"What?" Steve spoke a little too loudly. "You sure you're alright? We can go back to the hospital."

 

"Give it up, will you? Please." Danny blurted, his tone slightly annoyed until he turned back to Lou. "Thanks again."

 

The two men shared a brief moment before they each looked another direction, overwhelmed. Both understood the other completely. Kids could do a number on your heart.

 

Steve moved back to the couch as Lou left the room. "Let's get something to eat."

 

"Stop telling me what to do. And in case you really do care - I'm not hungry."

 

"Humor me, please? Maybe something to drink."

 

"I need to see my kids."

 

"You will."

 

"Steven, you better use more words. Like now."

 

"Give them a chance to get everybody back to my place."

 

"Why are you stalling? Because you're definitely stalling."

 

"No reason. I just thought we should take it slow."

 

The door flew open.

 

"Hey, I just heard -" Noelani practically stumbled into the room.

 

"Now, this explains the stalling!" Danny's face lit up with something crossed between dismay and delight. "Is that glitter in your hair?"

 

"Yes, I was at a party." She eyed Danny, moving in close and grabbing his wrist, not being shy about checking his pulse. "Are you sure you should be vertical?"

 

Danny chuckled. "Vertical?"

 

"Not in bed. Upright. You should be resting. Maybe attached to an IV?" She flashed a small light in his eyes.

 

"Hey, watch it. Jeez." He shielded his face and pulled away from her. "I know what vertical means. And for the 1000th time - I'm fine. And you smell like strawberries."

 

Noelani squinted at him, frowning before nodding to herself. "Well, you're just as argumentative as usual. So that's normal."

 

Steve coughed to muffle a giggle. Noelani raised an eyebrow at him before returning her attention to her patient. "Were you given any instructions?"

 

Danny wrinkled his nose and didn't answer her.

 

"You know - after care?  Any prescriptions?"

 

"I really don't feel comfortable - your patients are dead people."

 

Steve groaned, shaking his head. "Drop it, Danny. That old line doesn't work anymore. Let her help."

 

Hands on her hips, Noelani sighed. "Hey, if you're gonna call me away from an Ann Summers party I may as well help. And since neither of you regard your health with much -"

 

"You should be talking to him, not me." Danny frowned and pointed, poking Steve. "He's the one who never follows doctors' orders."

 

"Seriously? You practically ran out of the hospital."

 

"You're gonna do this? Tonight?"

 

Steve closed his mouth and took in a deep breath through his nose, lips pinched in a hard, thin line.

 

"Didn't think so." Danny turned back to Noelani. "I had something to take care of. I'm not in immediate danger. I'll rest when this is over."

 

"I get it.  But now?" There was a question in her voice and hope.

 

Deflating, Danny nodded. "Yes, for now I'm ready to follow your orders."

 

"Get some rest. Maybe eat or drink something, if you can." She felt the bruise on his head and he yelped. "Have someone monitor you. Given the size of that knot, I worry about a concussion."

 

"I've got his back." Steve declared.

 

"You'll make sure I don't lapse into a coma, huh partner?"

 

"Hey." Noelani frowned. "This isn't funny."

 

Both men mumbled their apologies.

 

"Good. Make sure you call me, if anything changes, okay?" She smiled as she gathered her purse and cell phone, heading for the door. "I mean it."

 

"Bye, Noelani. Yes, I'll call you. Good night." Steve waved and stepped back into the office. "See, that wasn't that bad, right?"

 

"Not sure why you wasted her time. Looks like it was quite a party." Danny brushed hair out of his face. "What is it with MEs and crazy social lives?"

 

He stretched, aborting the action with a wince. Danny would definitely not be partying any time soon. All he wanted to do was see his kids.

 

Steve checked his phone. "Lou just sent me a text. Let me check in with him and then we'll go."

 

"That would be great, thank you."

 

"Stay here."

 

"Woof."

 

"You're incorrigible." Steve grouched as he turned to leave.

 

"You love it." Danny called.

 

Tani pushed past Steve as he made a less than graceful exit.

 

"What's with him?"

 

"The usual." Danny smiled, fighting a yawn. "It's been a long day."

 

"Well, I have news that will hopefully make things better. Kamekona is with your kids. Lou's on his way to help." Tani paused, a little tense. She rubbed her arm and looked away. "They're headed to Steve's."

 

"Thank you. For the update." Danny sat up, holding a pillow against his chest. "What's up? You alright?"

 

Tani leaned in the doorway, studying the floor. Clearly something on her mind.

 

"You know, I'd never really met Catherine. Today doesn't count. And it makes me wonder." She lowered her head and paused for a moment. "Could this happen to me?"

 

Danny stared at her like she'd grown two heads before softening. "There's no easy answer. I can't tell you it won't happen to you. Life is - it can get complicated. But betraying your team...that doesn't happen overnight. Something has to break for a person to even consider it."

 

"Yea, that makes sense."

 

"Don't ever let your guard down and you'll be alright."

 

"Well, that's impossible."

 

"Yup."  He nodded, patting the couch.

 

Tani sat beside Danny. "I can see how this affects all of you. And it hurts me, too. She was your friend."

 

"On that note - at the hospital - I didn't mean to lash out, I'm sorry."

 

"No, please, don't apologize." She deflected a little. "Besides, no one likes hospitals. I think you're expected to be grouchy."

 

Danny put his arm over the back of the couch behind Tani. "That's not an excuse for my behavior. I said some things I shouldn't. I raised my voice."

 

"Man, you sound like a dad right now."

 

"I am a dad."

 

"A good one."

 

He looked away, chewing on his split lip.

 

"You are a good father, Danny. Grace and Charlie are lucky to have you."

 

"I don't know -"

 

"Stop right there. This wasn't your fault."

 

"I never saw it coming."

 

"You can't blame yourself." She tilted her head and gave his knee a light squeeze. "Catherine was ohana. How could you? Even if we do see it, we don't want to believe it. Until it's too late."

 

When Danny didn't respond, Tani looked away, uncomfortable like she'd gone too far.

 

He tugged her hair lightly, eyes twinkling with mischief and affection. "You're pretty smart for a kid."

 

She rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

 

Needing to keep talking, Danny asked. "Hey, how's Koa?"

 

"You're deflecting right now, but I'll give you a pass. He's doing better. Part of me wants to be thrilled." Tani sighed like she'd been holding her breath for year. "But it's tough to shake the feeling -"

 

"That he'll disappoint you?"

 

"Yea." She shook her head. "I'm not gonna win the prize for best sister any time soon."

 

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You care. You got him help. It's up to him what he does with it. Believe me."

 

Now he did let silence settle over them. His thoughts drifted into uneasy territory. Mention of anyone's brother made him think of Matty. And even the rookie knew it.

 

"I'm sorry about your brother. I know you lost him. Steve said -" She stopped when she saw his face. "God, I'm so sorry. I'm really stepping in it today. Hey, you sure you're alright?"

 

"It's alright. I figured Steve would tell you about Matty at some point." Danny pinched the bridge of his nose, letting his tough facade slip. "I try not to think about him. Not my finest hour."

 

For the first time, Tani stopped and really studied her boss. She didn't comment on how awful he looked or give him any orders like the others. His bruises were now a technicolor mosaic across his face, and bandages peeked out from the bit of his chest exposed by the dress shirt he'd slipped on, three buttons undone at the top.

 

Voice shaking a little, she didn't hide her worry. "Let me get Steve, okay?"

 

Danny nodded, sinking against the couch, tears streaking his face.

 


End file.
